Phantom Wolf 3
by KodiakWolfe13
Summary: There, on the ground, was Jean. And Danny was tucked into her side, head on her chest. "They're alive." Storm said. PREQUEL TO PHANTOM WOLF AND PHANTOM WOLF 2. I SUGGEST READING THOSE FIRST.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own DP, Xmen, or the cover image. They are owned by awesome people left. I ain't that awesome.**

Ch.1

_20 Years Ago_

A car pulled up to the Grey's residence. The car doors opened, and out stepped Charles Xavier and Eric Lehnsherr. (Charles is not in a wheelchair at this time.)

"I still don't know why I'm here. Couldn't you just make them say yes?" Eric said.

Charles opened the gate and they started up the path. "Yes, I could but it's not my way, and I'd expect you, of all people, would understand my feelings about the misuse of power."

"Ah, "power corrupts" and all that. Yes, I know, Charles. When are you going to stop lecturing me?" Eric asked.

Charles looked to his friend with a smile. "When you start listening, and you're here because I need you."

"We're not going to have to meet every one of them in person, are we?" Eric asked.

"No, this one's special." Charles answered.

Soon enough, they were talking to the parents, Elaine and John Grey. The two parents were looking at a brochure for Xavier's School.

"What a beautiful campus, John, don't you think?" Elaine said to her husband, who agreed. He still looked a little off though. "The brochure is great, but what about Jean? What about her… illness?"

Magneto looked astonished. "Illness?"

"John." Elaine said, but Eric continued. "You think your daughter is sick, Mr. Grey?"

Charles held up his hand to his friend. "Perhaps, it would be best if we were to speak to her. Alone."

The parents looked at each other, dejected.

"Of course. Jean! Can you come down, dear?"

A red headed teen waltzed down the stairs. She came around the couch, and sat in the armchair.

"We'll umm… leave you then." John said, and he and Elaine left the room.

Jean looked between the two men, reading their thoughts.

_It's very rude, you know, to read my thoughts or Mr. Lehnsherr's without our permission. _

Jean looked between them confused.

"Did you think you were the only one of your kind, young lady?" Eric asked.

"We're mutants, Jean. We are like you." Charles said.

Jean had a blank face. "Really? I doubt that." She said, and then all the cars in the neighborhood started to float, as did their lawn mowers, and anything outside really.

"Oh, Charles, I like this one." Eric said, grinning.

Charles ignored him, and turned to the girl in question. "You have more power than you can imagine, Jean. The question is will you control that power,"

The cars stopped floating and fell to the ground.

"Or will it control you?"

_10 Years Ago_

A ten year old boy named Warren was crying in his father's company's building. His father knocked on the bathroom door.

"Warren, son, is everything alright?" Worthington asked. "What's going on in there?"

"Nothing, I'll be right out!" Warren quickly said.

"Come on, you've been in there for over an hour." Worthington said, and he heard his son's breathing slightly pick up. "Open the door."

The boy turned to the mirror, and started to clean up his mess. There was a rag and knives of all sorts, all coated in sticky, crimson blood. He was shaking so hard it was hard to put the things away. Worthington heard the tell-tale clash of metal against metal.

"Open this door!" He shouted.

Warren kept hurrying to put the stuff away.

"Warren! Let me in there, right now!"

The door started to shake and Warren hurried to finish.

"Open the door!"

Finally, the father just busted it open to find his son shirtless and crying. He looked to Warren's feet and found bloody feathers.

"Oh gosh. Have you…" Worthington trailed off.

"Dad, I'm sorry." Warren sobbed. Worthington looked to the mirror to find bloody stumps where wings used to be.

_The Not Too Distant Future_

All around it looked like the apocalypse had come. Rays were being fired, and things were being destroyed. Bobby, Rogue, Piotr, who was now going by Pete, and Kitty were running through this mess with Storm.

Rogue and Pete hid behind a stray piece of what used to be a wall, as another ray of the Sentinel robot hit somewhere behind them. Pete saw a stray piece of debris coming at them. His skin coated over with metal, doing the same to Rogue's head. The piece bounced off, and hit Logan, who just showed up. He looked at the teens with a 'really?' look, and the gash on his forehead healed up.

Pete undid the metal, and the two looked at Logan sheepishly. Another explosion went off behind him. (Figures he's the only calm figure in a world of chaos.)

"The whole world's going to hell and you're just going to sit there. Let's go." He said and they took off.

Bobby and Kitty were together, a missile was heading straight for them. Bobby turned around, held up his hands, and a beam of ice hit it, sending it off course to stop right in front of them. Bobby turned around, smiling, but missed the second missile.

"Bobby!" Kitty shouted, and hugged him, the missile flying right through them.

Rogue saw them break apart.

Bobby smiled down at the petite girl.

"Thanks Kitty." He said, and they regrouped. They found that Logan was trying to light his cigar with a loose flame on a car. He leaned against it, as Storm came running up.

"We're getting killed out here." The white-haired woman said breathlessly.

"Yeah, I know. They're not ready, Storm." Logan said. Storm looked up as the Sentinel robot tried to find them.

"Logan." Storm said.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch." Logan responded, but Storm pushed them out of the way, right before a rock crushed the car.

Logan looked around as they panted, and then he realized something.

"That was my last cigar."

He got up and walked to the group of teens.

"It's getting closer! Come on, keep moving!" Storm shouted, seeing the Sentinel robot.

Logan had other ideas.

"Hey tin-head, come here. How's your throwing arm?" Logan asked, as Pete walked over and his claws came out.

"Logan, we work as a team!" Storm shouted.

"Yeah, good luck with that. Throw me. Now!" Logan said, talking to Pete who had metaled up.

"Dang it, Logan! Don't do this!" Storm shouted.

Too late, Logan was already flying through the air, claws out and ready dice. There was a sound of cutting, and the robots head came to a flying halt in front of them. Logan came out from behind it.

"Class dismissed."

They started to head in one direction, and the terrain around them turned back into the Danger Room.

"Hey Colossus, nice throw." Logan commented to Pete.

"Simulation complete."

"What the heck was that?" Storm questioned, as they left the Danger Room.

"Danger Room session." was her sarcastic reply.

"You know what I mean. Look, you can't just change the rules when you feel like it. I'm trying to teach them something." Storm said.

"I taught them something." Logan commented.

Storm started to take of her gloves. "It was a defensive exercise."

Logan shrugged. "Yeah, best defense is a good offense. Or is it the other way around?"

Storm finally turned to him. "This isn't a game, Logan."

Logan faced her. "Well, you sure fooled me. ... Hey, I'm just a sub. You got a problem, talk to Scott." Logan said, and left.

* * *

><p>The teacher in question was sitting in his room, tears falling down his face. Personally, he was a disheveled mess.<p>

"Scott!" Jean's voice shouted at him, and he got a vision of her trying to cling to Danny through the water. When it stopped, Jean's voice kept whispering 'Scott'. He got up and left.

* * *

><p>"You OK?" Bobby asked, as he and Rogue got off the elevator.<p>

"I'm fine." Rogue said.

"Well, you don't seem fine. You seem like you're avoiding me. I mean, something's wrong." Bobby said.

Rogue did not face him. "What's wrong is that I can't touch my boyfriend without killing him. Other than that, I'm wonderful."

Bobby grabbed her arm, and spun her around. "Hey. I don't think that's fair. Have I ever put any pressure on you?"

Rogue's face was blank looking at him. "You're a guy, Bobby. Your mind's only on one thing."

She turned and left him, dumbfounded.

One of the younger kids walked by Bobby, laughing as he did. "You're gonna need ice for that burn."

Bobby, in an angry rage, took off after the kid, chasing him.

* * *

><p>Logan found Scott with a backpack over his shoulder, and walking to some unknown destination.<p>

"Hey Scott, they were looking for you downstairs. You didn't show." Logan said.

Scott didn't face him as he walked. "What do you care?"

Logan followed him.

"Well, for starters, I had to cover for you."

Scott finally faced him. "I didn't ask you to."

Logan shook his head. "No, you didn't. The Professor did. I was just passing through." He said.

"So pass through, Logan." Scott turned to leave, but Logan grabbed him. "Hey look, I know how you feel."

"Don't."

"When they died-"

"I said don't." Scott cut off. There was a pause before Logan spoke again. "Maybe it's time for us to move on."

Scott walked down the hall again, but turned back. "Not everybody heals as fast as you Logan."

**Department of Mutant Affairs**

Dr. Hank McCoy, a blue mutant and the secretary of the department, was hanging upside down, reading.

A woman entered his office. "Mr. Secretary."

Hank closed his book.

"Yes." He said, and jumped down.

"The meeting has begun, sir."

Hank nodded. "Thank you."

The women nodded and left.

Hank walked down the steps of the stairs to the meeting room to see many people around.

"Mr. President." Hank said to the president, Joseph MacArthur. (Not the real name, nobody knows it.)

MacArthur nodded. "Have a seat, Hank."

The blue mutant took his seat next to MacArthur.

MacArthur gave Hank a piece of paper.

"Homeland Security was tracking Magneto." Hank read.

Trask, the Secretary of Defense, spoke up. "We got hits in Lisbon, Geneva, Montréal. Now, we lost him crossing the border, but we did get a consolation prize." Trask said, and pressed a button on his remote, showing three different views of Mystique.

"We picked her up braking into the FDA, of all places." Trask continued.

MacArthur turned to Hank. "You know who she's been imitating? Secretary Trask, here."

Hank looked at the back of Trask. "Yes, she can do that..."

Trask turned to hank. "Not anymore, she can't. We got her."

Hank looked at Trask's face seriously. "You think your prisons can hold her."

Trask looked at Hank seriously. "We have some new prisons, Hank. We'll keep them mobile. We'll be a step ahead this time."

They turned back to the screen, as the interrogator, Smith, started the interrogation.

"Where is Magneto? Raven? Raven, I asked you a question." Smith said to Mystique, who was staring at the camera.

"I don't answer to my slave name."

"Raven Darkholme, that's your real name, isn't it? Or has he convinced you that you don't have a family anymore?" Smith questioned.

Mystique looked at him sharply. "My family tried to kill me, you pathetic meat sack."

Score one Mystique. Score nothing to Smith.

"OK, then, Mystique. Where is he?"

Mystique changed into Magneto. "In here. With us."

Smith dropped his pencil. "I don't want to play games with you. I want answers."

Mystique changed into Smith. "You don't want to play games with me."

Smith smashed his fist on the table, and stood up. "You are going to stop this. Tell me, where is Magneto?"

Mystique leaned forward, still as Smith. "You want to know where he is…"

Mystique got up and head butted Smith. Then, she threw her chair at the guard in the corner. She jumped up, turning back into her regular self, and jumped over the handcuffs that were behind her back.

The guard got back up, but she kicked him in the face. After using Smith as leverage, she cart wheeled over him, and started to choke him using the handcuffs. "Homo-sapian." She whispered to him. A few more guards came in, and started to peel Mystique away from Smith.

MacArthur leaned back in his seat, and the people turned back to the table.

"You know, her capture will only provoke Magneto, but having her does give us some diplomatic leverage." Hank commented.

MacArthur looked at him. "On principle, I can't negotiate with these people."

Hank turned to him. "I thought that's why you appointed me, sir."

MacArthur nodded. "Yes, it is."

Hank caught on. "But that's not why you called me here."

MacArthur shook his head. "No, this is. It's what she stole from the FDA."

MacArthur handed Hank a file, and the mutant started to look through it.

"Dear Lord, is it violable?" Hank said.

"We believe it is." MacArthur said.

There was a pause.

"You realize the level of impact this will have on the mutant community?" Hank said.

MacArthur nodded. "Yes, I do. That's exactly why we need some of your diplomacy, now."

Hank sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the late update! If you read The Abused, you know why. If you don't, long story short, great-grandmother passed away, yesterday was her funeral as well as my birthday, and you get the point. And I HAD to get this posted, seeing as we're celebrating my birthday LATER and I won't have time to. Yippee! I also volunteer at my church on Sundays for CCD. I'm a teacher's aid. Fun stuff.<strong>

**Kadzait: One of her third-graders almost KILLED her with a hug one time.**

**I swear, she cracked some ribs. The little girl that was adorable in a white dress is frikkin strong. XD**

**Kadzait: And on another note-**

**Danny does not appear until Storm and Logan go to Alkali Lake and find Jean sooooooo~... It might be a few chapters until Danny action. I will try to make this as appealing as possible till then! XD And the ending of this story is extremely lame in my opinion!**

**Kadzait: Again, in her opinion. Who knows what you people will think of it...**

**Reviews (from last story):**

**Guest(1): Yeah! It's finally here! WHOOP WHOOP!**

**Supaherolena02: Wait no longer! Phantom Wolf 3 is here! HEHEHEHE! XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Well, I'm glad you haven't killed me. *parties* I hope you enjoy this. And don't decide to kill me. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"When an individual acquires great power, the use or misuse of that power is everything. Will it be used for the greater good? Or will it be used for personal or for destructive ends? Now, this is a question we must all ask ourselves. Why? Because we are mutants. For psychic's, this presents a particular problem. When is it acceptable to use our power and when do we cross that invisible line that turns us into tyrants over our fellow man?" Charles said to his class.

"But Einstein said that ethics are an exclusive human concern, without any superhuman authority behind it." Kitty said, speaking up. Charles shook his head. "Einstein wasn't a mutant, as far as we know."

The class laughed. Charles smiled and pointed to the TV next to him. "Now, this case study was sent to me by a colleague, Dr. Moria MacTaggert. Jones." Charles said. Jones blinked and the TV came on.

A woman in a doctor's coat was standing in front of a man in a hospital bed. "The man you see here was born with no high level brain functions. His organs and nervous system work, but he has no consciousness to speak of."

The tape paused.

Charles looked to the class. "Now, what if we were to transfer the consciousness of one person, say, a father of four with terminal cancer into the body of this man? How are we to decide what falls within the range of ethical behavior in what…" Charles suddenly stopped.

Outside, dark clouds were rolling in.

All the kid's were confused.

"Professor?" Jones asked. There was a pause before he answered.

"We'll continue this tomorrow. Class dismissed." The Professor announced.

Charles wheeled off, and found Storm gazing at the darkening sky, blankly.

"The forecast was for sunny skies." Charles said. Storm whipped around, surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, and her eyes clouded over and the clouds went away.

Charles wheeled forward some. "I don't have to be psychic to see that something's bothering you."

The two adults started to venture the hallways.

"I don't understand. Magneto's a fugitive, we have a mutant in the cabinet, a president who understands us. Why are we still hiding?" Storm asked.

"We're not hiding. We still have enemies out there and I must protect my students. You know that." Charles answered.

Storm sighed. "Yes, but we can't be students forever."

Charles laughed. "Storm, I haven't thought of you as my student for years. In fact, I thought that, perhaps, you might take my place someday."

Storm looked at Professor in shock, as they stopped.

"But Scott's-"

"Scott's a changed man. He took Jean's death so hard. Yes, things are better out there, but you, of all people, know how fast the weather can change." Charles said.

"There's something you're not telling us." Storm said.

Charles didn't answer, but strolled away, with Storm following.

Hank was in Charles's office, studying a picture, when Storm and the Professor entered.

"Hank?" Storm asked.

Hank faced them. "Ororo, Charles!" Hank greeted.

Charles laughed, as Hank and Storm embraced.

"I love what you've done with your hair!" Storm commented.

"You too." Hank said, and faced Charles.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice." He said as they shook hands.

Charles leaned back. "Henry, you are always welcome here. You're a part of this place."

"I have news." Hank announced.

"Is it Eric?" Charles asked.

Hank shook his head. "No, but we have been making progress on that front. Mystique was recently apprehended."

"Who's the fur ball?" Logan asked in the doorway. Everyone turned to him.

"Hank McCoy, Secretary of Mutant Affairs." The blue mutant answered.

Logan started to walk in. "Right, right, the secretary. Nice suit."

(If I were Charles, I would have sighed.)

"Henry, this is Logan. He's-"

"Wolverine. I hear you're quite an animal." Hank said, slightly cutting off Charles.

"Look who's talking." Logan commented, slightly offending Hank. Before a fight could break out, Storm spoke. "You know Magneto's going to come get Mystique, right?"

"Magneto's not the problem. At least, not our most pressing one. A major pharmacy company has developed a mutant anti-body, a way to suppress a mutant's X gene." Hank informed.

"Suppress?" Logan asked.

Hank looked at him, sadly. "Permanently. They're calling it a Cure."

Everyone shared a worried look.

"Well that's ridiculous. You can't cure being a mutant." Storm said.

"Well, scientifically speaking…" Hank trailed off.

"Since when did we become a disease? How can anybody in their right mind-"

"Storm."

Everyone looked to Charles. "They're announcing it now."

The adults quickly turned on the TV, and put it on the news, where Warren Worthington II was speaking.

**Alcatraz Island**

"These so called mutants are people, just like us. Their affliction is nothing more than a disease, a corruption of healthy cellular activity. But I stand here today to tell you that there's hope. At this site was the world's most famous prison. Well now it will be a source of freedom, for all mutants who chose it. Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly present the answer to mutation. Finally, we have a cure." Worthington said, and held up a syringe, while everyone clapped.

**Institute**

"Who would want this cure? I mean, what kind of coward would take it, just to fit in?" Storm questioned.

"Is it cowardness to save one's self from persecution? Not all of us can fit in so easily. You don't shed on the furniture." Hank said.

"Well, for all we know, the government helped cook this up." Logan said. Hank sat back to look at Logan.

"I can assure you, the government had nothing to do with this." He said.

"Well I've heard that before." Logan said sarcastically.

"My boy, I have been fighting for mutant rights before you had claws." Hank said.

Logan looked at Charles, and pointed to Hank. "Did he just call me 'boy'?"

Rogue sprinted in. "Is it true? They can cure us?"

"Yes, Rogue. It appears to be true." Charles said. Logan looked at her, understandingly.

Storm stood up. "No, Professor. They can't cure us."

Storm walked to Rogue. "Wanna know why? Because there's nothing to cure. Nothing's wrong with you, or any of us for that matter."

**Church in Boston**

"How should we, as mutants, respond? Here's what I think; this is about getting organized, bring our complaints to the right people. We need to put together a committee and talk to the government." The Theatre Organizer, who I'm going to call Bill, said. People started to shout their complaints, ideas, and agreements.

"They don't understand. They don't know what it means to be a mutant. We need to show them, educate them, let them know we're here to stay. People, you must listen. They won't take us seriously." Bill said, and was cut off by a girl named Psylocke.

"They want to exterminate us!" She yelled.

"This cure is voluntary! Nobody's talking about extermination!" Bill threw back.

"No one ever talks about. They just do it." Magneto said, and got up. He headed for the stage, with Pyro behind him. "And you go on with your lives, ignoring the signs all around you, and then, one day, when the air is still, and the night has fallen, they come for you." He said, and stepped on stage.

"Excuse me-" Bill started, but Magneto cut him off. "It's only that you realize, while you were talking about organizing and committees, the extermination has already begun. Make no mistake, my brothers. They will draw first blood. They will force their cure upon us. The only question is, will you join my brotherhood and fight? Or wait for the inevitable genocide? Who will you stand with - the humans… or us?"

Magneto walked off stage with Pyro behind him, and they headed for the exit.

"You talk pretty tough for a guy in a cape." An Asian guy named Quill said. Pyro turned to him, and ignited a flame with a new device around his wrists that gives him an endless supply of fire.

"Back off." He said, and the flame extinguished.

"So proud of being a mutant, where's your mark?" A girl named Callisto, with her friends Psylocke and Arclight by her side.

Magneto stepped forward. "I have been marked once, my dear, and let me assure you," Magneto pulled up his sleeve to reveal the numbers. "No needle shall ever touch my skin again."

"You know who you're talking to?" Pyro questioned.

Dozens of spikes appeared out of Quill's skin. "Do you?"

Pyro chuckled.

"And what can you do?" Magneto asked Callisto. She then ran to the back of the church and back in two seconds.

Magneto smiled. "Hmm, so you have talents."

Callisto got near him. "That and more. I know you control metal, and I know there are eighty-seven mutants in here, and none of them are above Class 3. Other than you two."

Magneto caught on. "You can sense other mutants and their powers."

Callisto nodded. Magneto bent down to her ear. "Can you detect one for me?"

**On the Road/Time Skip…**

A semi was driving down the road with two cops in front of him, and two in the back of him. In it were three cells and two guards.

"Let me out of here! I demand that you release me! Do you know who I am? I'm the president of the United States!" Mystique, as MacArthur, said.

"Oh, Mr. President… Shut up!" The guard, Dixon, said.

He turned around and was met with a little girl's voice.

"Why are you doing this to me? Let me down! I'll be a good girl! Please let me go! Please!"

Dixon turned around to find a little girl where the MacArthur was a minute ago, crying.

Dixon held up a can of pepper spray. "Keep it up. I'll spray you in the face, fool."

The girl suddenly smiled. "When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you myself."

Dixon chuckled. "Yeah, right."

He headed down the hall again, and Mystique transformed back.

**Alcatraz Island**

A helicopter landed on the helipad. Dr. Kavita Rao walked out to meet Hank, who got out of the helicopter, and shook hands with her.

"Secretary McCoy, welcome to Worthington Labs." She said.

"Thank you, Dr. Rao. This isn't an easy place to get to." Hank commented.

"It's the safest location we could find. That's why we keep the source of the Cure here." Rao explained.

The two walked inside, and begun to walk through the white halls.

"He is a mutant. You understand our concern." Hank said, talking about the source.

Rao looked at him as they walked. "We are in full compliance with your department's policy, Secretary."

"How long will you keep the boy here?" Hank asked.

"Until we can fully map his DNA. We can replicate it, but we can't generate it." Rao answered, as they walked up to a door.

"And his power? What is it's range?" Hank asked.

Rao opened the door, and they walked in. "You'll see. Jimmy, there is someone I would like you to meet."

A bald boy turned around from his game and looked at the two. This was Jimmy A.K.A. Leech.

"Hello there, son." Hank said, walking forward.

"Hi." Jimmy greeted plainly.

"My name is Hank McCoy." Hank said, and stuck out his hand to shake. His hand turned to a nice, healthy tan from it's original blue. Hank looked at it surprised.

"I'm sorry." Jimmy said.

"It's OK." Hank said, still looking at it. There was a pause before Hank spoke again. "You have an amazing gift. Thank you, Jimmy."

The boy in question nodded and went back to his game.

Hank turned around also, and watched as his hand turned blue again.

"Extraordinary, isn't it?" Rao said.

"Yes, it is." Hank said, and they left, the door closing, and leaving Jimmy in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was a boring chapter. <strong>

**Kadzait: Why don't you just upload all the chapters up until Danny comes in?**

**Eh. I need time to edit that crap and I need to get Young Justice done. UHHHHH.**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following and WELCOME TO THE FAMILY: _Roselin, Fantomo, FlopsytheStingyDog, Lalenja, Kitkatkate2008, One for Inspiration, Suntan140, Dracula-Key, Motis Timere, Dark Raven 19, and Enchanting Elf._**

**Reviews:**

**Crimson Leo: Hehehe... I think it's very interesting... XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: I WILL LIVE! YEAH! And I think you'll be happy with the end. XD**

**Supaherolena02: Hahaha! Glad you loved the chap and thanks for the birthday wishes! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH! I never though I'd get such loyal followers. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Scott drove down the road on his motorcycle to Alkali Lake. When he got there, he parked the bike, took off his backpack, and placed it on the bike. As he did, he thought he heard Jean whisper his name.

He walked out onto a rock that overlooked the whole lake. The whispers started again, more loudly this time, and more erratic.

"Stop."

The whispers got louder.

"Stop it."

The whispers were yelling now.

"Stop it!" Scott screamed and grabbed his head. Visions started to swim through his head; Jean trying to grab Danny, the two flying through the water.

_Scott go. Please, go. Leave us here, leave us!_

Now, Danny was yelling. Danny was telling him to go, and Jean was calling his name.

"Stop!" Scott yelled, and took off his glasses. A huge red beam came out from his eyes, and hit the water. Scott suddenly stopped and fell to the ground.

_Why, Scott? Why didn't you listen?_

Scott looked up to see a whirlpool start. A geyser of water appeared and sent a wave of energy that knocked Scott flat on his back. When he got himself propped up, a bright light appeared, and a humanoid figure was within it.

The light dimmed and disappeared, revealing Jean. She was still wearing her uniform, but her hair was longer now.

"Jean?"

"Scott?"

Scott walked forward, not believing his eyes. "How…?"

Jean looked down and around and then back at him. "I don't know."

Scott walked forward again, and they embraced. When they pulled away, Scott held the sides of Jean's head.

"I want to see our eyes. Take these off." She said suddenly, and went to grab his glasses, but he stopped her.

"No. No." He said, shaking his head. Jean looked at him seriously. "Trust me. I can control it now."

She took off his glasses to reveal closed eyes. "Open them. You can't hurt me."

Scott, deciding to trust her, opened his eyes. At first, they were red and ready to shoot, but the beams faded away and revealed sky blue. Scott looked at her happily, and then started to kiss her.

They got very deep in the moment, but then Jean's eyes opened, and turned black. Scott's eyes opened in shock, and in pain. He found that he couldn't break away.

"Jean, STOP!"

**Institute**

All throughout the mansion, whispers were being put in the children's heads. Everyone looked around, confused.

Logan got up from his seat, and ran down the steps, where he met Storm, who was running in the same direction: Charles's office.

"What happened?" Storm asked.

"No clue!" Logan answered, as they ran.

They ran into Charles's office, Logan first. "Professor, you OK?"

Charles's head snapped to them. "Get to Alkali Lake."

Storm and Logan did as they were told and took the jet to Alkali Lake as fast as they could go. When they got there, they were met with a ton of fog. They exited the jet, not being able to see anything, just each other's silhouettes.

"You don't want to be here." Storm said.

"Do you?" Logan asked. They walked deeper into the fog, and Logan continually looked around, trying to see something. Eventually, he commented on it. "I can't see a dang thing."

Storm stopped. "I can take care of that."

Storm stretched out her arms, and the fog rolled away, to reveal floating rocks, water, leaves, and other stuff. Logan walked up next to her, saying "What the?"

A rock came flying up to them, and Logan tapped it. It just floated in another direction.

The two mutants looked at each other, before Storm walked off in one direction. Logan walked another way and found something. It was Scott's glasses. They floated to him, and he grabbed them, looking confused.

"Logan!"

Logan ran off, following Storm's cry. He came around a boulder, and couldn't believe his eyes as he kneeled down. There, on the ground, was Jean. And Danny was tucked into her side, head on her chest. He was shirtless, the gauze that was there was gone, revealing his unblemished skin.

"They're alive." Storm said.

Logan looked incredulous, as he reached down and shook them. "Jean? Danny?"

They got the two back to the Institute as quick as they could, being as careful as they could, not knowing if something was wrong with them.

**Med Bay**

When they got back, they found out Danny was fine; asleep, but fine. When they tried to take him to his old room, that hadn't been touched, he woke up, and fought with Logan, insisting that he had to stay with Jean. It was like that for ten minutes, until the adults finally caved, and put him on a couch in the med bay. When he laid down, he pretty much passed out.

Jean... They weren't sure about her, but they changed her from her suit, to a black shirt and shorts. They did the same with Danny, only he had long pants.

"The massive wave that collapsed on Jean and Danny should have obliterated them completely. The only explanation of their survival is that Jean's power wrapped them in a cocoon of telekinetic energy. If Danny wasn't there, she might not have done it." Charles explained.

Logan looked at her sleeping face, and he briefly flickered his gaze to Danny's prone figure on the couch.

"Are they going to be OK?" He asked.

"Danny and Jean are the only Class 5 mutants I've ever encountered. Their potential, practically limitless, as we have already seen with Danny.

"Jean's power, however, is seated at the unconscious part of her mind, and there lays the danger. When she was a girl, I created a series of psychic barriers, much like Danny's around his mind, to isolate her powers from her unconscious mind. And as a result, Jean developed a dual personality."

Logan looked at Charles confused. "What?"

Charles looked at him. "The conscious Jean, whose powers were always in her control, and the dormant side, her personality that in our sessions came to call itself the Phoenix. A curial instinctive creature, all desire, joy… and rage."

Logan looked at him from the end of the table Jean was on, upset.

"Did she know all this?" He asked.

"It's unclear how much she knew. Far more critical is whether the woman is the Jean Grey that we know, or the Phoenix, furiously struggling to be free." Charles said.

"Looks pretty peaceful to me." Logan commented sarcastically.

"That's because I'm keeping her that way. I'm trying to restore that psychic blocks and cage the beast again." Charles said.

Logan looked at him for a second. "What have you done to her?"

Charles looked at him seriously. "Logan, you have to understand-"

"We're talking about a person's mind here, about Jean."

Charles did not let Logan get to him. "She has to be controlled."

Logan looked at him sharply. "Controlled? You know, sometimes when you cage the beast, the beast gets angry."

Charles did not back down. "You have no idea. You have no idea what she's capable, or Danny for that matter."

"No Professor, I had no idea what you were capable of." Logan said.

"I had a terrible choice to make. I chose the lesser of two evils." Charles said. Logan obviously wasn't getting the point. "Sounds to me like Jean had no choice at all."

Charles looked away. "I don't have to explain myself, least of all to you."

Charles bent down, head close to Jean's, hands by her head. Logan looked at them for a minute, and then at Danny, before leaving.

**Cure Lab**

"History will be made here today. For the first time, the so-called mutant cure will be available to the public. Now, reaction has run the gamut, with mutants on both sides of the line. Some are desperate for this cure, while others are offended by the very idea…" A women went on, a rebel group behind her, with signs saying 'No Cure!', and things like that.

High above, in the building where you could get the Cure, Worthington watched from his room, when Rao walked in.

"Is Secretary McCoy going to be a problem?" He asked. Rao shrugged. "Hard to say, his point of view somewhat at awe with the boy."

Worthington's assistant walked in suddenly.

"Excuse me, sir, but your son has arrived." She informed.

"Good, bring him in." Worthington said and turned around, walking further into the room.

"Are you sure you want to start with him?" Rao asked. Worthington nodded. "I think it's important; yes."

The door opened, and Warren, who was older now, walked in.

"Hello Warren." Rao said. Worthington walked up, and put his hand on Warren's shoulder. "How are you, son? Did you sleep well?"

Warren nodded. "Yeah."

"You know I'm proud of you for doing this. Everything's going to be fine, I promise." Worthington said and Warren nodded, uncomfortable.

"Ready?" Worthington asked, and Warren nodded.

They took off his trench coat and shirt, as Rao put on some gloves. When Warren's shirt was gone, it revealed two beautiful white wings, that had grown back since Warren cut them off. They were also in a harness, keeping them on lock down.

Warren, with the help of some people, was strapped down to a table, upright. Rao took out a vile of the Cure, and put a needle on it.

"The transformation can be a little unsettling." She said to Warren, who nodded.

She walked up to Warren, who turned to his father.

"Dad, can we talk about this for a sec?" He asked.

Worthington shook his head. "We talked about it, son. It'll all be over soon."

Rao wiped disinfectant on Warren's arm.

"Everything's going to be fine." Worthington assured.

Right before the needle touched his arm, Warren stopped Rao. "Wait. I can't do this."

Worthington shook his head. "Warren, calm down."

Warren started to struggle. "I can't do this."

Worthington nodded. "Yes, you can. Just relax, son."

They started to talk over each other. Worthington saying that he can; Warren saying he can't. Finally, Warren broke out of his restraints and harness. He spread his wings out to show their beauty.

Rao and Worthington were astonished.

"Warren, it's a better life. It's what we all want." Worthington said.

Warren shook his head. "No, it's what you want."

Warren ran past his father and Rao, to the window.

"Warren, no!" Worthington shouted, but Warren busted through the window, shattering it. He began to free-fall. He spread his wings out and flew over the crowd and up into the air.

He flew past Alcatraz Island. Jimmy watched, amazed, from his window.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. Danny came in sooner than I originally thought.<strong>

**Kadzait: You wrote this!**

**I don't remember what happens in what chapter! I guess!**

**Kadzait: *face-palm***

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following and WELCOME TO THE FAMILY: _Writer4readers and Ragnar-Vale._**

**Reviews:**

**Crimson Leo: ...good luck with what? I'm lost. XD -.-'**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: You never watched X-Men: The Last Stand, did ya..? Because ain't good. Not good at all. XD**

**Supaherolena02: Hahaha! I love The Last Stand too but Days of Future Past is better! XD Just saying. And I'm glad someone enjoys my sassiness. Makes my day so much more better. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

**On the Road Again**

The patrol cars and the semi were still driving down the road, when the first cop spotted someone up ahead. It was Magneto.

Magneto lifted his hand, and the two cars in front of the semi were crushed and thrown to the side. Then, Magneto threw the ones in the back off the road. The cargo hold in the back was lifted and up, and then it clattered to the ground.

The first guard inside the cargo hit a wall and was knocked out from the force.

Magneto lifted the driving part of the semi over his head and it landed on the ground behind him, head first. The cargo hold screeched to a stop in front of him.

Dixon was sent flying, and he slammed into Mystique's cell. He sat up, Mystique's feet coming through the bars, and the woman snapped his neck with ease. Dixon clattered the floor, dead.

"Told you so." Mystique said, and grabbed the keys with her feet, unlocking herself.

Magneto walked to the back of the truck, and met up with Pyro, Callisto, Quills, and Arclight. They walked in, just as Mystique walked out of her cell.

"About time." She said.

"I've been busy. Did you find what you were looking for?" Magneto asked.

Mystique stopped right next to him. "The source of the Cure is a mutant, a child at Worthington Labs. Without him, they have nothing."

Magneto smiled, and the clipboard the first guard had, flew into Pyro's hands. "Read off the guest list."

Magneto, Mystique, and Pyro walked to the first cell.

"Cell 41205. James Madrox." Pyro read.

"This one robbed seven banks." Mystique said, and Magneto opened the door. Seven Madrox's came out.

"At the same time." Mystique said.

"I could use a man of your talents." Magneto said. All the Madrox's morphed back into one.

"I'm in." He said, shrugging.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood." Magneto said, and they walked to the next cell, Madrox checking out Mystique's butt.

"Careful with this one." Mystique warned sarcastically, and Pyro turned to the sheet for the cell. "Cain Marko. Solitary confinement. Oh, check this out, 'Prisoner must be confined at all times. If he builds any momentum, no object can stop him.'"

Magneto smiled. "Fascinating."

The door to Marko's cell was thrown open.

"What do they call you?" Magneto asked.

"Juggernaut." Marko answered with a British accent.

"I can't imagine why." Magneto commented.

"You gonna let me out of here? I need to pee."

Magneto took the restraints off, and Juggernaut hopped out, shaking the whole cargo hold, and waking up the guard who survived.

"Nice helmet." Pyro commented.

"Keeps my face pretty." Juggernaut answered with a sarcastic smile.

They didn't see the guard take out his Cure gun, pointing it at Magneto, who was saying how well Juggernaut would be in the army. Mystique saw a green light appear on Magneto's back, got in the line of fire, and shouted 'No!' The dart shot her in the chest.

She took it out, looked at it, and then collapsed. Magneto took the gun from the guard with his powers, and Pyro sent a hot stream of fire at the guard, obliterating him.

Mystique was convulsing on the ground, and then her skin turned a healthy, rosy color. Her hair turned black, and her eyes brown. Mystique, now Raven Darkholme, looked at herself, shocked.

"You saved me." Magneto said, equally as shocked. Raven looked up at him hopefully, but he turned his back to her.

"Eric?" She said.

Magneto turned back to her. "I'm sorry, my dear, you're not one of us, anymore."

Magneto started walking out with Pyro, and Juggernaut, leaving Raven stunned.

"It's such a shame. She was so beautiful." Magneto said.

**White House**

"You think resigning is going to make a difference? That's no way to influence policy." MacArthur said to Hank, but he did not back down.

"Policy is being made without me, Mr. President. The decision to make the Cure into a weapon was made without me. What happened on that convoy was inexcusable, but your actions-" Hank started.

MacArthur stood up, and cut Hank off. "Hank, that was an isolated incident. You have to understand, those mutants were a real threat."

Hank looked at him with displeasure, but not hatred. "Have you begun to think what a slippery slope you're on?"

MacArthur nodded. "I have. And I worry about how democracy survives when one man can move cities with his mind."

MacArthur walked around the table as he said this. Hank nodded. "As do I."

MacArthur took another step forward. "You and I know this is only going to get worse."

"All the more reason why I need to be where I belong." Hank said, turned, and left.

**Institute**

Logan was standing by Jean again. She had a helmet on her head, hooked up to many machines to monitor her vitals. His eyes flickered to Danny for the fifth time since he got in there. He reached out, and graced her skin.

Her arm shot up, grabbing ahold of his wrist, and Logan thought he saw Danny jump in his sleep. The helmet retracted from Jean's head and her eye's fluttered open.

"Jean." Logan called. Her head turned to him, and she smiled. "Hi Logan."

Logan smiled at her. "Welcome back."

Jean retracted her arm and laid it on her torso, and looked at ceiling. "Back when we first met. Only I was in your place, and you were in mine." She said.

"You OK?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. More than OK." She answered, and her head turned to Danny.

"Is he OK?" She asked. Logan looked to the sleeping Danny. "Yeah, just sleeping. It's funny, actually. When we tried to get him to his room, he panicked, and insisted on staying with you."

Jean smiled happily at the sleeping form.

She reached up, and took the stickers off her chest. Logan watched her and ended up just staring at her chest. Her head turned to him, smiling, and biting her lip, seductively. "Logan, you're making me blush."

He looked back at her face. "You reading my thoughts?" He asked.

"I don't have to."

There was a pause, before she continued.

"It's OK." She said, and sat up. They looked each other up and down. "It's OK." She whispered again.

They both ended up kissing each other, and passionately. Logan thanked the Lord Danny was asleep, as they ended up lying on the table. He didn't even know the computer screen started to glitch, or that Danny was stirring in his sleep, obviously reacting to Jean's pleasure.

Jean ended up scratching him, but he just groaned as it healed up, and they went back to kissing. Their heads were against each other's and Logan didn't know Jean's eyes had turned black.

Suddenly, he regained his senses.

"Wait." He said.

"No." Jean said, and Logan's belt flew off. He looked down, and got off her. She sat up, wanting more. He walked up to her, and held her head.

"Jean, this isn't you." He said.

"Yes, it is me." She said, getting close to his face again. Logan held her away. "No, maybe you outta take it easy, huh? Professor said you might be…"

Logan noticed her smile drop.

"…different."

"He would know, wouldn't he?" Jean questioned. Logan looked confused.

"What? You think he's not in your head too? Look at you, Logan. He's tamed you." Jean said defensively. Logan backed away. He just looked at her for a moment. "Where's Scott?"

She suddenly looked scared and confused.

"Jean?"

She looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked. He walked back up to her and held her arms. "You're in the mansion. You need to tell me what happened to Scott."

There was a pause as she looked around.

"Jean, you need to tell me what happened to him." Logan said, and reached into his pocket and pulled out Scott's glasses. Jean looked at them for a moment, and then she remembered.

"Logan." She said, and things started to shake, screws came undone, computers glitched, things rocked, and the glasses Logan held broke. Logan held her head, as her eyes got glassy. "Look at me. Stay with me. Talk to me. Look at me, look at me. Focus, focus Jean!"

Jean's closed eyes opened, and Logan didn't notice that nothing went near Danny, or that he was waking up.

"Kill me." Jean said. Logan looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Kill me, before I kill someone else." She said, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't say that."

"Please." Jean pleaded. Logan shook his head.

"Stop it." Logan said, and Jean looked at him hopelessly. "Kill me."

Things started breaking again, at a higher level, but still, nothing harmed or went near Danny, who was still stirring.

"Stop it. Look at me, look at me. Jean, you'll be alright. We can help you, OK. The Professor can help, he can fix it."

Jean's eyes went black, and her hopeless face went angry.

"I don't wanna fix it." She hissed, and threw Logan against the wall, knocking him out. She stood up and the door blasted off its hinges.

She stopped before she could leave though, when she heard Danny sit up. He was looking at curiously and longingly. They weren't his eyes. They weren't independent. They were reliant.

Her head turned to him, with a smile that a mother would give her child when they accomplished something.

"Danny dear, come, follow me." She said. Danny nodded, with a small smile, and got up. He walked over to Jean, and she took his hand in hers. Danny didn't pull away, as he looked at her with a love that a child would give their mother.

She turned back to the hallway, and they walked out, hand in hand.

**Magneto's Base**

The gun that shot Raven was in front of Magneto.

"Voluntary? They put the Cure in the gun. I told you they would draw first blood." Magneto said to Pyro, Madrox, and Juggernaut.

"So, what do we do?" Pyro asked.

Magneto smiled at him. "What do we do? We use this weapon as a lightning rod to bring countless more to our cause. Come, we have an army to build."

The four headed for the stairs, but Callisto and Arclight came down. Callisto looked worried. "I picked something up; an electromagnetic force. It's massive. Its… two mutants, both Class 5. More powerful than anything I've ever felt, more powerful than you." Callisto informed.

Magneto looked at her with recognition. "Where are they?"

**Institute**

Storm came running into the med bay, followed by Charles. Storm kneeled down to where Logan was lying.

"Logan." Storm called, as he regained consciousness.

"Jean… Jean!" He yelled, sitting up.

"What happened?" Storm asked, and Charles wheeled forward. "What have you done?"

Logan looked at them, panting. "I think she killed Scott."

Storm was shocked. "What? That's not possible."

Charles shook his head. "I warned you."

They watched as he closed his eyes in concentration, when Storm noticed something. "Where's Danny?"

The two looked around, worriedly for their student's sake.

"He's with Jean, and they've left the mansion. Jean's trying to block my thoughts, and Danny's already shielded. He's helping her. They're so strong. It may be too late." Charles said, when Logan remembered something.

"You said earlier that we don't know what Danny's capable of. You didn't mean his developing powers, you meant something else, didn't you?" Logan said. Charles nodded. Storm looked confused. "Then what did you mean?" She asked.

Charles sighed. "When Jean and Danny were in Alkali Lake…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ho-ho-ho-ho! I'm so evil!<strong>

**Kadzait: I wanna know where you come up with these frikkin ideas.**

**I'll tell ya when I figure it out! This is too good! XD**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following and WELCOME TO THE FAMILY: _Mary Elrondile and BringbackDannyPhantom._**

**Reviews:**

**One for Inspiration: I'll let you find that out in the end~! XD (Kadzait: She likes to give nothing away... It 'makes things interesting'.)**

**SomeItalian: I'M NOT GOOD WHEN IT COMES TO MAKING FRIKKIN TITLES! AND I'M MAKING A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO HIS WOLF-POWERS SO CHILL! (Kadzait: I have no idea why she's yelling cause she's smiling like a maniac right now. Me: Tis true.)**

**Supaherolena02: DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING, DID YA?! NOOOO~! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Haha! Yes, they lived! Whoop whoop! XD**

**Crimson Leo: OH. ... Now the situation is funny. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *wipes tear from eye* I feel stupid. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

_Charles sighed. "When Jean and Danny were in Alkali Lake…"_

"When Jean and Danny were in Alkali Lake, Danny was in a coma when the Phoenix broke out. It was very impressed by Danny, and then, it wanted a successor; a son." Charles began.

The two caught on.

"It wanted Danny." Logan said. Charles nodded, and continued.

"While Danny was vulnerable, the Phoenix planted a need in him to be cared, to be loved, to be protected, to protect, and to be near Jean. That's why he isn't here now, and why he is with Jean, and why he is helping her, and why he willingly left with her. Because he _needs_ to be with her."

Logan thought of something. "That's why he freaked out when we tried to take him to his room."

Charles nodded. "The Phoenix has started to call Danny the Blue Phoenix. The Blue Phoenix looks to the Red Phoenix like a child would to his mother. The Blue Phoenix wants to please the Red Phoenix more than anything else. But something went wrong, and the Blue Phoenix didn't become as vengeful and angry as its creator. It is more reasonable than the Red Phoenix. The Red Phoenix grew attached to the Blue Phoenix. It wasn't controlling, like it was supposed to; it looked at the Blue Phoenix with the love of a mother. It will do anything to protect the Blue Phoenix, because if one goes, they both go."

"We need to find them." Storm said.

"You're right. We must go." Charles said, and the two got up.

"Do we even know where we're going?" Logan asked. Charles nodded. "Jean went to her childhood home."

**The Grey Residence**

Storm, Logan, and Charles got out of the car.

"Wait for me here." Charles instructed.

"What?" Logan said, sharply. Charles didn't look at either one of them. "I need to see Jean, alone."

Logan and Storm shared a look.

"You were right, Charles. These two are special." Magneto said, appearing out of nowhere.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Logan questioned. Magneto looked at him. "Same as the Professor, visiting an old friend, and her… son."

"I don't want trouble here." Charles said. Magneto looked back at him. "Nor do I, Charles. So, shall we go inside?"

Magneto turned, and they both walked to the house.

"I came to bring Jean and Danny home. Don't interfere, Eric." Charles ordered.

"Just like old times, huh." Magneto commented.

"She needs help. Jean is not well and Danny looks to her for support that she can't give." Charles said, taking the lead up the pathway.

"Funny, you sound just like Jean's parents. Nobody gets inside." Magneto said the last part to Juggernaut, and then followed Charles inside.

Magneto opened the door, and Charles went inside first. They went down the hall, and found things rocking, shaking, tea boiling, and the gallon of water was bubbling. They went into the living room, where everything was floating, until they entered the room. It all just dropped.

Jean had changed her clothes, but Danny had not. Jean was sitting in a chair, and Danny was sitting at her feet. He held onto her pants, and she pressed his head to her leg in a protective manner, while the other hand gripped the arm of the chair with a vice like grip.

Charles and Magneto entered the room, and Charles stopped in front of the two.

"I knew you'd come." Jean said, voice low.

"Of course, I've come to bring you home." Charles said. Jean's face was blank. "I have no home."

"Yes, you do. You have a home, and a family." Charles said, and Magneto stepped forward. "You know he thinks your power is too great for you to control."

"Eric."

"I don't think your mind games are gonna work anymore, Charles."

Danny looked up at Jean and she looked down at him with a smile, and she stroked his head a couple times, soothingly, before looking back at the two elders with hatred.

"So, you wanna control me, and possibly Danny?" She questioned Charles.

"No." Charles answered.

"He does." Magneto said.

"No, I want to help you, both."

Jean's face was just tinged with sadness. "Help me? What's wrong with me? What's wrong with Danny?" She asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Magneto said.

"Eric, stop!" Charles yelled.

"No, Charles, not this time! You've always held her back! You've always held Danny back!"

"For your own good, Jean." Charles said. Obviously, if you wanted Danny, you needed Jean.

A lamp flew across the room.

"Stay out of our heads." Jean hissed.

Outside, the mailbox started to shake, and the gate closed.

"I'm going in." Logan said, but Storm stopped him. "The Professor said he'd handle this."

The two looked back at the house.

All the doors in the house shut, and the things in the living room started to float. Jean pressed Danny to her, protectively.

"Look at me, Jean. I can help you. Look at me." Charles instructed.

Jean's eyes were glassy, and Danny, more or less, tried to hide behind Jean.

"Get out of our heads." Jean repeated.

Charles's wheel chair was sent back some.

"Perhaps you should listen to her, Charles." Magneto commented, but Charles ignored him. "You must trust me! You are a danger to everyone, and yourself! But I can help you! Look at Danny! Don't you want what's best for him?" Charles questioned.

"I think you want to give them the Cure." Magneto said.

"Look what happened to Scott! You killed the man you love because you couldn't control your powers-"

"No! Stop it!" Jean shouted.

The windows behind them, shattered, but not one shard cut Danny's or Jean's skin. Charles was sent back some more, and Magneto was thrown through the kitchen doors.

Outside, Logan and Storm had seen the window shatter, and heard Jean's cry.

"That's it." Logan said, and unsheathed his claws. He rushed at Juggernaut, who put on his helmet, as Storm lifted up into the air.

Juggernaut flung Logan onto his back picked the amnesic up, sending him flying into the window of the house.

Storm spun around as she charged towards Quill and Arclight. She shocked both of them with lightning, sending them aways. Then, she struck Callisto with a bolt, sending her into the house.

Callisto looked frightened, but got up and ran to the fireplace. She laughed at Storm's dumbfound face, and then she ran forward, her fist meeting Storm's jaw.

Juggernaut moved the table aside, and grabbed Logan before throwing him to the second story. Logan came back down in the living room, next door. Juggernaut then kicked him out of the house.

Everything was flying around the room. Jean's and Danny's hair was flying everywhere, but other than that they were untouched. Charles was just trying to fight against the wind.

"Jean, let me in." Charles said. Jean did not reply.

Storm was suddenly head butted by Callisto. Callisto ran behind her, and pushed Storm's head into the glass coffee table.

In the kitchen, water was spewing out of the broken faucets. The liquid floated to the ceiling, right above where Magneto was on the floor, getting a perfect view of Jean's and Charles's 'mind off'.

Jean's eyes turned black, and black veins appeared on her neck, and face. She stood up, and Danny let go of her pants. He clutched the chair instead. Jean's hand was outstretched towards him, keeping him in a protective bubble.

Callisto was still throwing Storm around like a rag doll, when Logan was thrown though the wall. Logan and Storm were getting their butts kicked, and they knew it.

Charles suddenly was lifted out of his seat, and into the air. Magneto watched wide eyed and confused, while Danny was afraid, and shook his head in fear… for Charles.

The house suddenly lifted off the ground, sending everyone to the roof.

The skin on Charles's hands started to dissolve away and show the bone. Danny started shaking.

"No, Jean! Jean!" Magneto shouted.

Logan spotted some doors up ahead, and he stabbed his fist into the ceiling, his new floor, and used it as a momentum.

Charles's body was disintegrating, and fast. Magneto had tears in his eyes as he watched. Jean was still black eyed, and veined.

Logan was able to crawl to the door, open it, and look inside.

Jean's hands outstretched themselves and time seemed to slow down. Charles looked at her, sadly.

"Don't let it control you." He said, and looked to where Logan was watching with a smile.

"Charles!" Magneto yelled, but it was too late. Charles turned to dust in seconds.

The house fell to the ground, gravity taking control.

Magneto slowly got up from his spot, and walked over to where Jean was holding Danny on the ground, looking confused.

"My dear, come with me." Magneto lifted her off the ground, but she shrugged him off. The red-head turned to Danny. Just by looking at him, a loving smile made its way onto her face. "Danny dear, come."

Danny nodded, taking her outstretched hand, and got up. They still held hands as they walked out with Magneto.

Logan and Storm ran into the living room, worried. They were met with an empty room and an empty wheelchair. Logan fell to his knees, and Storm came up behind. The woman hugged him, as they started to cry.

**Institute**

In Charles's office, his wheelchair sat, empty, while a funeral took place, outside.

"We live in an age of darkness; a world full of fear, hate, and intolerance. But in every age, there are those who fight against it. Charles Xavier was born into a world divided, a world he tried to heal; a mission he never saw accomplished. It seems the destinies of great men are to see their goals unfulfilled. Charles was more than a leader, more than a teacher. He was a friend. When we were afraid, he gave us strength. And when we were alone, he gave us a family. He may be gone, but his teachings live on through us, his students. Wherever we may go, we must carry on his vision, and that's a vision of a world united." Storm recited.

Everyone stood up. Rogue walked up and placed a white rose next to a burning candle on Charles's grave.

Later on, Kitty was in her room, crying, when someone knocked on the door. She wiped her tears away, as they came in.

"Kitty." Bobby said.

Kitty sat up. "Bobby?"

Boy in question shut the door and walked up. "You OK?"

Kitty nodded. "Yeah." Bobby sat down next to her, and she shook her head. "It's just, Xavier came to my house. He was the one that convinced me to come here." She said.

"Yeah, me too. We're all feeling the same way, you know." Bobby consoled.

"Bobby, we're not… You and Rogue… You know what? I just miss home; the first snow, and all that…" She trailed off. Bobby looked around the room, and saw a pair of ice skates.

"Kitty, get up! Follow me!" He said, excitedly.

"Storm told us to stay in our rooms." She said, but Bobby smiled. "Don't worry, we won't get caught. I mean, you can walk through walls, you know."

Kitty laughed, but didn't get up.

"Come on." Bobby insisted.

They went outside and out to the fountain.

"This place can be home too." Bobby said, and froze the water over. Kitty put on her ice skates, and Bobby made skates on the bottom of his feet with ice.

The two got on the ice, and started to skate around. Bobby held out his hand, and Kitty grabbed it. Bobby started to go faster, as they laughed. Bobby turned sharply, and Kitty almost fell, but Bobby caught her. They looked at each other for a second.

"Thank you for this, Bobby." Kitty said. He smiled at her, but they didn't know Rogue was watching from her bedroom window.

She got packed, and started down the hall. She walked past the kitchen, as Logan walked out. "Need a lift, kid?"

Rogue turned around, and faced him. "No."

Logan walked up to her, stopping in front of her. "Where you going?"

There was a minute before Rogue answered defensively. "You don't know what it's like to be afraid of your powers, to be afraid to get close to anybody."

Logan nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Pause.

"I wanna be able to touch people, Logan. A hug, a handshake… a kiss." Rogue explained.

"I hope you're not doing this for some boy." Logan said.

There was pause, and Logan got a little close. "Look, if you wanna go, then go. Just be sure it's what _you_ want."

Rogue looked at him confused. "Shouldn't you be telling me to stay, to go upstairs, and unpack."

Logan shook his head. "I'm not your father. I'm your friend."

Rogue smiled at him.

"Just think about what I said, Rogue." Logan said, and started to walk away.

"Marie."

Logan looked back at her, a faint smile on his lips. "Marie." He walked away, and Rogue walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, isn't that nice?<strong>

**Kadzait: Yup.**

**...what? No back-sass?**

**Kadzait: No...**

**WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KADZAIT?!**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: _King Zerthin, Gemna Destiny Seer, and Gigabyte2598._**

**Reviews:**

**Suntan140: Uh, actually I don't plan on making any other Phantom Wolf stuff after this. I was planning on doing X-Men: Days of Future Past but they made the movie in such a way, I couldn't find a way to fit him in cause of the ending of THIS story... Oops... Please don't hate me. :D**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: This chapter answers your question, don't you think? XD**

**Supaherolena02: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! XD**

**Gigabyte2598: AWWWWW, THANK YOU SO MUCH~! I feel so warm and fuzzy now! (Kadzait: Irony... Me: *gasps* IT'S YOU!) And I like updating every day SOOOOO... XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

**Magneto's Camp**

Jean and Danny stood atop a hill, watching the mutants below. Jean was behind Danny, and had her arms around his shoulders.

Danny looked up at her, and Jean smiled down at him. Danny smiled, and went back to watching, as did Jean. Magneto came up behind them.

"Do you remember when we first met? Do you know what I saw when I looked at you? I saw the next stage in evolution that Charles and I dreamt of finding. And I thought to myself "Why would Charles want to turn this goddess into a mortal?" When I saw Danny, the only thing I could think was that this must be your son." Magneto commented.

"He is my son." Jean insisted.

Magneto nodded. "Yes, and a fine one at that."

He suddenly held up the Cure gun. "I can manipulate the metal in this, but you, you can do anything. Anything you can think of."

The gun floated in front of Jean. She took control of it, and took it apart. She took the darts of the cartridge, and pointed them at Magneto, who backed away. "Jean, enough. Enough!" Magneto shouted.

The darts fell the ground. Jean undid her arms around Danny's shoulders and nudged him behind her, as she looked at Magneto. "You sound just like him."

Magneto shook his head. "Jean, he wanted to hold you back."

Jean took a hold of Danny's hand. "What do you want?"

Magneto looked at her seriously. "I want you to be what you are, as nature intended."

Magneto tried to get close, but Danny's eyes flashed green at him, wolf fangs bared and wolf ears shoved forward. Magneto backed away, and continued. "That Cure is meant for all of us. If we want freedom, we must fight for it, and that fight begins now." Magneto said, and walked away. Jean turned back to Danny, and she hugged him close.

Magneto walked through his camp, and Pyro and Callisto joined him. "She shouldn't be here with us. Her power's completely unstable. The only thing stopping her from destroying the world is the boy." She insisted.

"Ah yes, Danny. Such a good son."

"You trust them? They're one of them." Pyro said.

"So were you, once." Magneto said.

"I stuck with you, all the way. Would've killed the Professor, if you'd given me the chance."

Magneto stopped Pyro. "Charles Xavier did more for mutants than you will ever know. My single, greatest regret is that he had to die for our dream to live."

Magneto strode away with Callisto, and Arclight following behind, leaving Pyro.

**Institute**

Logan, Hank, Storm, Kitty, and Bobby were in an office, discussing the school.

"So what now? What do we do?" Bobby asked.

"Professor Xavier started this school. Perhaps, it's best it end with him. We'll have to tell the students they're going home." Hank said. Bobby and Kitty looked incredulous.

"Most of us don't have anywhere to go. I can't believe this. I can't believe we're not going to fight for this school." Bobby said.

Storm looked down, thoughtful, when Warren walked in.

"Sorry, I know this is a bad time. I was told that this was a safe place for mutants." He said.

"It was, son." Hank said, sadly, but Storm stood up, looking at Warren's face. "And it still is. We'll find you a room. Hank, tell all the students this school stays open."

Everyone looked at her happily.

* * *

><p>Bobby walked down the hall, towards Rogue's room. He knocked on her door. "Rogue."<p>

No answer. He knocked again. "Hey Rogue." He opened the door, and walked in to find the bed made, and some of her stuff gone. He walked out, and saw Pete coming down the hall, carrying a TV like it was a bag of marshmallows.

"Hey Pete, have you seen Rogue?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, she took off." He answered. Bobby looked at the ground, and headed off.

* * *

><p>Logan stood at Charles's grave. It was simple. It said 'Charles Xavier. Father. Teacher. Leader.' The candle was still burning in his honor.<p>

_Logan._

Logan looked behind him, alarmed. The whisper's called him from every direction. "Jean?" Logan said, looking around. He got a flash of the red-head, the camp, Jean again. He fell to his knees, groaning.

_Don't come, Logan, don't come._

This time it was Danny, and it cut off the rest of the voices. He looked up to Charles's grave, and ran to his room. He got a duffel bag, and started packing. Storm found him this way.

"Where you going?" She asked.

"Where do you think?" was her reply.

"They're gone, Logan. They're not coming back."

Logan looked at her sharply. "You don't know that." Logan said.

Storm looked at him, pleading. "Jean killed the Professor, and Danny would do anything for his 'mother'."

"That wasn't Jean and Danny's under influence. The Jean and Danny I know are still in there." Logan said, and started to head out the door, but Storm stopped him. "Listen, why can't you see the truth, huh? Why can't you just let them go?"

Logan pushed Storm up against the door. "Because… Because…"

"Because you love her, and he's like a son?"

Logan pulled away, and put his hand on his forehead.

"They made their choice. Now it's time we make ours. So if you're with us, then be with us." Storm said, and left. Logan listened to her go, but he left on his motorcycle.

**Cure Lab**

Bobby looked through the crowd of the mutants who were protesting against the Cure. He was searching the other side for Rogue.

"You getting the Cure so you can go back home to Mommy and Daddy?" Pyro taunted, coming through the crowd. Bobby looked at him for a second. "I'm looking for someone."

He looked to the line again, searching.

Pyro looked too, and caught on. "Oh, I get it; your girlfriend. Figured she'd want the Cure. She's pathetic."

Bobby looked at him angrily, and his fist froze over. A flame appeared in Pyro's hand. "Come on, Iceman. Make a move."

Bobby looked at him for a long time, before shaking his head, and walking away.

"Same old, Bobby. Still afraid of a fight!" Pyro yelled after him. His head turned to the lab across the street, and he fired at it, destroying the lab. Everyone backed away and then ran off, screaming. Bobby looked for Pyro, but couldn't find him. He was gone.

**White House**

"Today's attack was only our first victim. So long as the Cure exists, our war will rage. Your cities will not be safe. Your streets will not be safe. _You_ will not be safe. And to my fellow mutants, I make you this offer. Join us, or stay out of our way. Enough mutant blood has been spilled already."

Trask turned off the TV and cut off Magneto's speech. Trask turned to MacArthur. "We're trying to track him, sir. We're working hard."

MacArthur got up, and faced Trask. "We cannot let him do this."

Trask stepped forward. "You know I agree, sir." He said.

"This is now a national security matter. Seize and secure Worthington Labs. I want troops armed with Cure weapons deployed immediately." MacArthur ordered. Trask nodded.

"Yes, sir." Trask said.

"And Trask, you have to find Magneto and stop him, by any means necessary. Magneto wants a war. We'll give him one." MacArthur said, sealing the deal.

**Weapons Area**

"Let's go! Keep it moving! Turn in your old weapon! Turn in all metal! Pick up your plastic weapon! Pick up your Cure cartridge! Absolutely no metal!"

Soldiers turned in their old weapons, got Cure guns, and then were deployed to the Worthington Labs. Others were deployed to the protests and clinics.

At one of these protests, a bus pulled up and Rogue got out. She looked at the protesters and got in line with the others.

**Near Magneto's Camp**

Logan sniffed the air, his claws unsheathing. He walked forward and was shot with a spike. He got up and two more hit the tree next to him. He looked forward and saw a man brandish two spikes from his hands.

Logan got up, and the spikes were thrown near him as they ran.

Nearby, other guards heard the sound of the shots.

Logan hid behind a tree, took the spike out of his shoulder, and let it seal up. He heard Spike come near, and threw the spike back at him. It hit him in the leg.

_Thump..._

He fell to the ground. He heard others come into the area, some with guns. Logan climbed a tree. When two were under him, he back flipped and took them out.

Then Spike coming at him again. Logan used his claws as a shield to block the oncoming Spikes. When they were close to each other, Logan jumped at him, and stabbed Spike in the chest.

He got off of the dead man, to reveal two spikes in his torso. His claws went back into his hands and he painfully pulled the spikes out of his torso. He got up, and the wounds healed up. He headed off in the direction of cheering.

He found the camp, and grabbed a hoodie to hide himself. He found the crowd cheering for Magneto with Juggernaut, Pyro, Callisto, Quill, Madrox, and Arclight behind him. Jean and Danny stood off to the side. Danny was, once again, in front of Jean. The red-head was hugging him from behind.

"They wish to cure us, but I say to you, we are the cure!" Magneto started, and the crowd cheered. Logan walked through, hood up. "The cure for the infirm, imperfect condition called homo-sapiens."

The crowd cheered again.

"They have their weapons…"

Magneto gestured to Jean and Danny. Jean looked at Magneto with displeasure. Danny's eyes narrowed into slits.

"We have ours. We will strike with a vengeance and a fury that this world has never witnessed. And if any mutants stand in our way, we will use this poison against them! We shall go to Alcatraz Island, take control of the Cure, and destroy its source! And then, nothing can stop us!" Magneto finished and everyone cheered.

Near the end of Magneto's rant, excuse me, speech, Danny and Jean spotted Logan. Danny almost looked sad, but Jean took his hand and led him away. Logan went after them.

He walked through the woods, and saw Jean leading Danny somewhere. "Jean."

The women turned around, and nudged Danny behind her, hiding him. Logan was about to step forward, but he was thrown against a tree by an invisible force.

Magneto walked forward, hand outstretched. "I know the smell of your adamantium from a mile away."

Logan looked at him with hatred. "I didn't come here to fight you." He said.

"Smart boy." Magneto commented.

"I came for Jean and Danny."

Magneto smiled. "You think I'm keeping her against her will."

Logan looked at the boy hiding behind Jean. "What about Danny?"

Magneto's smile never vanished. "He just wants to please his mother." Logan floated forward. "They're here because they want to be."

"You don't know what you're dealing with." Logan said. Magneto's smile vanished. "I know full well. I saw what she did to Charles."

Logan looked at him, even more displeased. "You stood there, and let him die."

Magneto shook with rage.

"I'm not leaving here without them."

Magneto nodded. "Yes, you are."

Logan was sent flying into the forest, until he hit a tree and fell to the ground.

**White House**

"Two minutes till Rendez-vous, Mr. President." Trask said. MacArthur walked to stand next to Trask.

"We have a satellite feed on Magneto's Base of Operations."

The two looked to the screen to see the base in a blue camera, many mutants walking around.

"How did we find it?" MacArthur asked.

Trask looked to a screen that was playing feed from earlier on in the day. Raven, fully clothed, was giving them everything they knew on Magneto.

"She gave us everything we wanted and more." Trask informed. MacArthur smiled slightly. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." (No kidding.)

They watched the screen, and the soldier they sent started coming in around the edges.

"Approaching target, dead ahead. Set for three sixty degree incursion."

The soldiers got closer.

"This is team leader to Bravo One. We are green to go."

Trask looked to MacArthur. "OK. Send them in."

They watched as the guards started to push the mutants back in a circle. Then, they started disappearing, until only one was left.

**Base of Operations**

All the mutants became one; Madrox.

"OK, I give up." He said with a devious smile.

"Sorry, Mr. Secretary, it was a decoy." The leader said. MacArthur sighed. "If he's not there, then where the heck is he?"

**Golden Gate Bridge**

"Worthington Labs. It ends where it began." Magneto said, aways from the Golden Gate Bridge as they looked at the lab.

"Are you sure the boy is still inside?" Magneto asked.

"A hundred percent." Callisto answered.

"So, how we supposed to get there? Cause I don't swim." Juggernaut said.

Magneto looked at him in mild amusement. "Leave that to me."

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot to tell you all about my Wednesday night...<strong>

**Kadzait: *begins laughing hysterically***

**It's not that funny.**

**Kadzait: YOU WERE FORCED TO BE A TOILET PAPER MUMMY!**

***simmers* Yeah... At my church youth thing, we have an icebreaker game at the beginning of the meeting (no one likes them). This week's game was to take one person in your group, turn them into a toilet paper mummy, and tell everyone why your mummy was the best. Somehow, I became am "Amish Ninja"... I was more of an "Amish Ninja Penguin" though as they wrapped my legs together and I had to waddle to get to wherever I was walking to.**

**Kadzait: *continues laughing* It was hilarious!**

***simmers***

**Reviews:**

**Crimson Leo: Yeah but then they brought him back in Days of Future Past, which REALLY confuses me.**

**Supaherolena02: You're not the only one who has similar thoughts on Charles's death! XD And thank you!**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Yeah, her powers are so cool but so sad. *begins crying***


	7. Bonus Chapter

The black wolf kept low to the ground as he stalked the herd of deer in front of him. His piercing blue eyes were solely focused on getting food, as his 'pack' was low on rations (_again_). He was upwind of the deer and, therefore, had the advantage. It was also twilight, the sun casting shadows throughout the field, making the wolf blend in with the tall grass.

_Limp… Limp… Limp…_

The wolf's eyes narrowed at the injured doe. Her right, back knee was hanging limply from its socket. She also seemed to be struggling to stay with her herd.

So... In other words: perfect target.

The black wolf got up from his laying position, his belly skimming the ground as he stalked forward. His ears were twitching in all directions, at every sound he heard: the birds chirping, a fawn bleating, the wind rustling the tall grass of the field, the distant sounds of the mutant camp.

Quickly and quietly, the mutant wolf inched towards the herd. His heart began to pick up and his blood thundered in his ears. He thought maybe the herd's sensitive ears might be able to pick up his beating heart or pumping blood but they remained calm, grazing on the tall grass.

Then, much to the wolf's dismay, the wind decided to shift, his scent drifting over to the herd. Almost as one, every last head popped up from the ground. One of the bucks bleated and the herd immediately took off running, the midnight black wolf right on their tail.

The limping doe was practically left behind and the wolf easily gained on her. With a great leap, the wolf landed on her back, biting at her throat and clawing her skin. The doe tripped, sending both of them hurtling towards the ground. The wolf's jaw muscles tensed to stay latched onto the doe's throat and his claws sunk deeper into her fur. The two rolled on the ground and the doe tried squirming out of the wolf's grasp but it was no use. The midnight black figure fixed his hold on her throat and cut her jugular vein.

The life in the liquid black eyes of the doe melted away and she was still. The wolf released his jaws from her throat and his claws from her skin and circled around to her belly. Instead of diving right in to the warm meat, he sat in his silent thoughts for a few minutes before tearing at her skin and eating his steaming meal, warming his own insides in the process.

After eating a good portion of the meat, the wolf lapped up some of the warm blood with his tongue. The metallic taste was better than the warm water he was used to drinking back at the camp, even though it was winter in Canada.

Getting off the ground, the wolf shook himself and then stretched like a cat. A pleased moan echoed throughout his throat and he stood tall off the ground, a little over three feet in height to his shoulder. His head, to the tips of his dual colored ears, was a little over four feet from the ground.

Hoping no other hungry predator was around; the wolf sprinted back to the camp, which was about a quarter mile from his hunting sight. The wolf made it back in just a few minutes with his impressive speed.

Entering the camp, many of the mutants cast him wary glances. He was a menacing sight with blood coating his jaw, front paws and chest. His height and the fangs still stained red that were sticking out of his mouth made the scene all the more terrifying.

The wolf loped to the stream beside the camp and didn't hesitate to jump in. He splashed and rolled in the water till all the blood on his fur was washed away. He also used his tongue to lap up the water, getting the leftover metallic taste of the blood from his mouth. Then he walked out of the water and onto the bank, where he shook his fur, getting most of the water off and soaking a few nearby mutants in the process. The few that did get soaked whined and groaned but made no move to beret the wolf (which was not a bad idea).

And just to irritate the soaked mutants further, the wolf went intangible to rid himself of the rest of the water. He earned many groans in reward for his mischievousness.

The wolf trotted back to his tent where it was warm and Jean was waiting for him, lying on the bed and reading a book. Once the flaps closed behind him, he transformed back into his human self and wordlessly got in the bed beside the red head. He laid against her body, her arms wrapped around him, the book still in hand.

The red-head smiled lovingly and asked "Would you like me to read to you?"

Danny nodded, more than pleased with the proposal.

Jean began reading aloud the words on the white pages of the book. The raven-haired teen listened quietly to the woman's soft words. The kerosene lantern on the nightstand beside them flickered its soft light, casting shadows of the two on the walls.

And late into the night, while everyone else was asleep or just laying down to rest, Jean continued to read to Danny. Their kerosene lamp was the only one that continued to burn.

* * *

><p>Danny growled low in his throat at Magneto from his perch on the cliff-face. The mutant army was on the move, ready to set Magneto's plan in action. The teen had politely asked his mother if he could run alongside the group on the cliff that had made a sort of bowl for the camp they had set up. Hesitantly, the woman had said yes and let him go. He knew, though, she was watching him closely from her place by Magneto's side as he led the army.<p>

Once he had separated from the group, he had shifted into his wolf form and began walking along the edge of the cliff, watching everyone with a careful eye, especially the leader. He didn't like the 'alpha' in the least and had almost challenged him on multiple occasions. Almost.

But Danny had clawed his face with his adamantium nails when the older man tried to rest his arms around Jean's shoulder, making four parallel scratches on his cheek. His mother, though secretly not minding, had scolded her son until he said he wouldn't do it again. Then he had gone and done it again when she wasn't around. That man irritated him _so much_.

The growl in the wolf's throat continued. His teeth were unconsciously bared, showing off his sharp fangs. His hackles were raised, making him look twice his height. His black pupils were narrowed into slits.

Jean sent him a warning look, which eased Danny's irritation. His hackles fell, his teeth became hidden, and his pupils went back to normal. The growl, though still there, quieted down some.

Jean smiled at Danny's now calm form and turned back to the front. Danny turned his walk into a trot and was soon 'leading' the group from the cliff face. Jean watched amused while Magneto rolled his eyes. From the corner of his eye, Danny saw, stopped, and growled in warning at the older man who raised his hands in surrender and surprise. Danny's growl diminished and he began trotting again.

As they continued, Danny's pointed ears perked when he heard a twig snap behind him. He stopped, head high, and sniffed the air. It wasn't much use as the breeze was blowing in his face and not the direction of the snapping twig. The wolf turned around, fangs bared in warning, another growl escaping his mouth.

A young but powerful wolverine was stalking him. Danny was bigger than him in size but adult wolverines took on wolf _packs_ all the time. One lone wolf must look like easy prey to this wolverine.

But, of course, this animal had no idea this wolf was a mutant with amazing powers.

Ignoring his mother's call, Danny circled the wolverine. The other animal had his teeth bared as well, growling deep. The wolf was doing the same with his hackles raised, eyes narrowed into slits, yet again.

The wolverine darted forward and clamped his teeth on the wolf's shoulder but Danny rolled, pushing his shoulder into the wolverine's face. The smaller creature released the wolf's shoulder with a loud yelp. Danny growled and swiped his clawed paw across the wolverine's face, creating four scratches. The wolverine coiled away from the wolf, hissing. Danny, head high on his bleeding shoulders, growled loudly in warning. The wolf made a mock lunge, the wolverine skittering back farther, hissing.

Danny paced back and forth in front of the wolverine, glaring at it. The wolverine returned the glare with the same venom. The smaller creature made for a lunge but Danny charged as well, scaring the wolverine and making it back away in fear. Danny began barking savagely at the other creature with his loud and powerful voice. The wolf snapped his jaws, looking rabid without the foaming mouth or the red eyes.

The wolverine hissed again and, building some courage, mirrored the wolf's powerful stance. Danny made another mock lunge, getting closer than before and snapping his jaws in warning. The wolverine skittered back but not as much as before. Danny, seeing as his foe was gaining confidence, decided to destroy any confidence it had. He lunged forward, fully intent on creating damage. The wolverine ran out of the way and from the wolf, which pursued him. Danny nipped the wolverine's tail, earning a loud yelp in response, and the wolverine retreated into the forest.

Danny stopped his pursuit, huffing and panting. But, standing tall, he threw his head up and let out a long howl in warning for any predatory creatures in a six mile radius. Then he huffed again and stalked back to the cliff edge, ignoring his bleeding shoulder. He could take care of it later.

Most of the mutants looked at his stalking and irritated form warily, not used to the wolf's hostile atmosphere.

Jean looked at Danny worriedly. At her face, Danny smiled faintly and let the irritation ease from his muscles. He shook himself to further increase his relaxed state. Ears perked for any threatening sounds, he continued the journey, like everyone else in the camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus chapter for anyone who wanted to see Danny's wolf side in action!<strong>

**Kadzait: *shakes head***

**What?**

**Kadzait: It took you that long to write around 3 pages?**

**...shut up...I was winging this chapter...**

**Kadzait: Nice. Very... Nice.**

***eye twitches***

**I would like to welcome _WithBurningApathy _to the family! Thank you for favoriting and/or following! XD**

**Reviews:**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. It's not funny. (Kadzait: You're right... IT'S HIALRIOUS! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA Me: Ddddddiiiiiiieeeeee.) And yes, Jean killed the Professor. What. A bummer.**

**Supaherolena02: You should probably get more sleep. Just saying. XD And thank you, thank you! XD**

**Guest(1): Awww, Danka (thank you in German)! XD *takes gummies***


	8. Chapter 7

Ch.7

Logan rushed into the mansion hurriedly.

"Storm! Storm!" He yelled.

"What are you doing back here?" Storm questioned, descending the stairs.

"I need help."

Storm caught on. "You found them."

Logan nodded. "Yeah, they're with Magneto." He informed.

"Where are they?" Storm asked as Hank entered the room. Logan answered "They're on the move. I know where they're going."

"You saying you saw Magneto?" He asked.

"Yeah. We gotta go now. They're going to attack Alcatraz."

They started their journey down the hall.

"You know there are troops on that island." Hank said.

"That's not going to stop him." Logan responded.

"Let's suit up." Storm said, and they headed down the elevator. They didn't know Warren heard everything.

"I don't believe this once fit me." Hank said, putting on a vest. Logan ignored him. "If Magneto gets a hold of that cure, there's no stopping him."

Hank looked at him. "Can you estimate how many he has?"

Logan put on his gloves. "An army and Jean and Danny."

Hank looked at him seriously. "His powers have limits. Theirs do not."

"There's only six of us, Logan." Bobby said, stopping Logan from going in the hanger. There was a pause before Logan spoke. "Yeah, we're outnumbered. I'm not going to lie to ya. But we lost Scott. We lost the Professor. If we don't fight now, everything they stood for will die with them. I'm not going to let that happen. Are you?"

Bobby shook his head, eyes glassy.

"Then we stand together… X-men, all of us." Logan said. Bobby looked at the other teens, and then back at Logan. "We're in."

Logan nodded. "Let's go."

The hanger doors opened, and Hank, Bobby, Kitty, and Pete walked in.

"They're ready." Logan said. Storm looked at him. "Yeah, I know. But are you ready to do what you need to do when the time comes?"

She walked in after the kid's, leaving Logan there for a minute, before he followed.

**Golden Gate Bridge**

Cars were driving peacefully over the bridge... until every car crashed into one another. People got out and started running for land, saying it was an earthquake. They weren't so sure about that idea when Magneto started to move the cars out of the way of his army.

Callisto, Quill, Pyro, Juggernaut, and Arclight were immediately behind him. Jean and Danny, holding hands once again, were next to him. Danny was in his ghost form, only he was able to get his hair and eyes to stay their original black and blue.

All the mutants stopped when Magneto did. He walked away from the group some, and stretched his hands to either side of the bridge. The metal supports shattered on both sides, and the bridge floated into the air.

Callisto, Arclight, Danny, Jean, Juggernaut, Pyro, and Quill were the only ones who dared to get near him. The bridge floated to Alcatraz Island. Magneto let it fall and land, connecting San Francisco to the island.

"Charles always wanted to build bridges…" Magneto mumbled, right before the bridge dropped.

Magneto floated to the ground and turned to a car, which held a small family. The mother turned and locked the doors. Magneto turned back around smirking. The army headed for the island. They climbed to the top of the crest of the bridge. Pyro and Callisto took Magneto's side, while Juggernaut took his rear.

"The boy is in the southeast corner of the building." Callisto informed.

"Send them." Magneto whispered and Pyro turned to the group. "Let's take it down!"

The mutants cheered and charged at the oncoming troops.

Before any of Magneto's special force (Callisto, Arclight, Quill, Juggernaut, and Pyro) could go, he stopped them. "In chess, the pawns go first."

His special force stayed with him hissed and tried to take them, but they weren't metal; they were plastic.

"Plastic. They've learned." Magneto commented.

The special force watched as more and more of their kind was eliminated.

"That's why the pawns go first." Magneto said. They watched as the soldiers brought a few big guns and aimed it at the bridge. They fired and a ton of Cure darts started to rain down. Magneto used his powers to get a few metal shields from nearby and held them up, blocking the darts.

"Arclight, use your shockwaves. Target those weapons." Magneto said. Arclight stepped forward and Magneto put down the shield. She clapped her hands together and a wave went forth. It destroyed many of the guns. She clapped again, taking out the rest.

**Jet**

The X-men were coming up on Alcatraz Island. They saw a great battle going on.

"Oh my stars and garters." Hank mumbled.

"Going into stealth mode." Storm said and switched the mode.

**White House**

"What about jets, tanks?" MacArthur asked Trask.

"Against Magneto, he'll turn them inside out." Trask said.

"Where are our ground troops?" MacArthur asked.

"Thirty minutes away." Trask said, as they watched mutants and troops collide. MacArthur sighed. "Then, God help us."

**Alcatraz Island**

Another round of mutants charged, and easily started to take the unarmed troops out. Worthington and Rao were watching from the building.

"They're coming for him." Worthington said, and they headed to where Jimmy was staying.

Callisto, Jean, and Danny felt the jet land. Storm came down, shocking a ton of mutants on the way. Hank, or Beast, jumped down from the roof, as did Kitty, Bobby, Pete, and Logan. The six got in a line, protecting the troops and the lab.

"You men, cover the doors! Everybody get together and hold this line!" Logan shouted.

"Traitors to their own cause." Magneto mumbled, upon seeing the mutant safety line.

"Finish them!" Magneto shouted, and the mutants charged. The battle has begun. The X-men, for only six people, did a pretty good job at holding the line.

Magneto looked at Arclight and Quill. They nodded and walked off. Callisto spotted Storm and ran to the roof. The younger girl knocked Storm from the sky.

Callisto vs. Storm Round 2.

Pyro saw Bobby make an ice shield, knocking a few mutants out. He tensed his muscles to sprint after but Magneto cut him off. "Not yet."

Callisto kicked, punched, and punched Storm again. She ran at Storm, but the weather witch clothes lined her with her fist.

Winner Storm!

"Go inside, get the boy, and kill him." Magneto said to Juggernaut, who nodded. "With pleasure."

Juggernaut ran through the crowd, knocking people out of the way, and then busting through the wall.

"He's going for the boy!" Hank shouted, strangling a baddie.

"Not if I get there first!" Kitty shouted, and ran after Juggernaut.

"Kitty!" Logan shouted, but got stuck with a limb growing mutant. He cut off the guy's arms, but they just grew back.

"Come on!" The mutant said. Logan looked like he was about to back down, but he kicked the mutant in the nuts with all his power. Logan smirked at the downed mutant. "Grow those back."

Juggernaut walked down the hall but Kitty tackled him, and they sunk into the ground, Juggernaut halfway. Kitty came back through the floor, smirking.

"Don't you know who I am?" Juggernaut said, but Kitty didn't stick around.

"I'm the Juggernaut, freak!" He shouted, and broke out of his prison.

Kitty ran through a wall, and Juggernaut would bust through said wall with his head. This continued for some time, till Kitty stopped, and leaned against a wall. Juggernaut went through said wall and the next one after that and the next one after that... Kitty sprinted down the hall to the kid.

* * *

><p>Rao and Worthington were walking to Jimmy's room when Quill and Arclight came around the corner. The two turned around and headed the other way, but Psylocke appeared.<p>

"Going somewhere?"

Rao and Worthington looked at the mutants around them.

"You're the guy who invented the Cure, right?" Quill asked.

Worthington nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Girls."

Arclight and Psylocke stepped forward and took Worthington away.

"No, don't! Don't hurt him!" Rao shouted, trying to run after them, but Quill held her back. "Hey, calm down. Calm down. Everything's going to be OK."

Rao stopped struggling, and the quills came out, piercing her skin and ripping her insides to shreds. She gasped and then Quill let her drop, dead. He cracked his neck and the spines went back in.

* * *

><p>Beast jumped in and saved Logan from an attack.<p>

"I thought you were a diplomat." Logan commented.

"As Churchill said 'There comes time when all men must-" Beast took a minute before he took out three other baddie's. "Oh, you get the point!"

* * *

><p>Arclight and Psylocke were pushing Worthington up the stairs, when Quill caught up with them. Worthington was begging all the way.<p>

* * *

><p>Kitty phased into Jimmy's room, and found him hiding beside a nightstand. The kid looked at her in fear.<p>

"No. Don't worry. I'm here to help you. I'm going to get you out of here." Kitty said and helped Jimmy up. The two headed for the door but they heard Juggernaut coming.

Kitty turned them to the opposite wall, and tried to faze them through, but they couldn't.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Your powers won't work with me." Jimmy said. They both leaned against the wall when the footsteps got bigger.

"Stay close, alright?" Kitty said.

"OK."

Juggernaut busted through the wall, and debris showered upon them.

"I'm the wrong guy to play hide-and-seek with." He said.

"Who's hiding, tin head?"

Juggernaut ran towards them, head first, screaming in fury. Kitty pushed Jimmy out of the way, and his head hit the wall, knocking him back and out of the game. Kitty looked at him, and then they ran out.

* * *

><p>Arclight and Psylocke hung Worthington over the side of the building, Worthington shouting the entire time.<p>

"Please, don't so this. I only wanted to help you people." Worthington said.

"Do we look like we need you help?" Quill said, and the girls pushed him over the edge.

Worthington fell, but was suddenly caught by his son, Warren. His son put his arm around his neck, and they flew away.

* * *

><p>Storm had Callisto in a head lock. The white-haired woman threw the girl onto a metal fence, right next to the electric unit. Storm threw a bolt of lightning, and it shocked Callisto to high Heaven.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's time to end this war." Magneto said, and threw up his hands. Cars floated into the air, and Pyro ignited a flame. Magneto started throwing the cars, while Pyro set them on fire.<p>

"Take cover!" Logan shouted to the soldiers, as more came raining down.

Logan found shelter up against a car, and Storm came running over. Logan got the weirdest sense of déjà vu right about then. As another car came flying down, he spotted a few Cure cartridges and darts. Everyone looked at each other, and they all shared a silent message.

"We work as a team." Logan said.

"Best defense is a good offense." Storm responded.

Logan turned to the cryokinetic kid.

"Bobby, think you can take out your old friend?" He asked. Bobby nodded and ran into the battle field. As a flaming car came down, Bobby froze and stopped it.

"Go ahead." Magneto said to a seething Pyro. He instantly set off.

"Storm, we're going to need some cover." Logan hinted. Storm nodded, and her eyes clouded over. A deep fog rolled in.

Bobby took off his gloves as Pyro walked up. His hands ignited a flame, and he threw it at Bobby, while Bobby shot an ice beam. The two powers clashed, and Pyro started to overpower Bobby. The cryokinetic was forced to his knees, and he was barely keeping the flames from smoldering his skin.

"You're in over your head, Bobby. Maybe you should go back to school." Pyro said, and then Bobby's whole figure iced over. He grabbed Pyro's wrists, and stood up. Bobby then head butted him, knocking him out. "You never should've left."

Pete and Logan walked to where they could see Magneto.

"This is it. OK, let's give him a strike." Logan said, and Pete threw him. Logan flew through the air, and then crash-landed at Magneto's feet. He was, then, flipped onto his back.

"You never learn, do you?" Magneto asked. Logan looked at him with a smirk. "Actually, I do."

Beast jumped out from nowhere and plunged the darts into Magneto's chest. Magneto fell to the ground in shock, as Logan started to get up.

"I'm…" Magneto started.

"One of them?" Logan finished. Magneto fell and looked to where Jean was standing, Danny being pushed behind her protectively.

"This is what they want for all of us." Magneto said, and took out the darts. Logan looked from Magneto to the two above him. "It's over, Jean, it's over."

Suddenly, a ton of troops appeared, Cure guns in hand. They were the ground troops MacArthur wanted.

_It will do anything to protect the Blue Phoenix, because if one goes, they both go._

"NO, don't shoot!" Logan shouted, but it was too late. Many Cure darts were headed straight for Danny and Jean. Jean's eyes went black, as did her veins. All the darts stopped a few inches from the two. Jean latched onto Danny, and the darts disintegrated. She put Danny in a protective bubble, before she flew into the air.

"NO!" Logan shouted, as things started to move around, and all the ground troops were turned to dust.

Jean looked at Logan in anger, and then everything begun to get destroyed and targeted people, but nothing touched Danny. She landed on her mountain of cars and other metallic things she made. Danny ran up to her and Jean embraced him.

"Everybody get out of there!" Beast shouted, and all the troops and mutants started to head for the bridge, the junior X-men among them.

"What have I done?" Magneto, Eric, said, and ran off with the others.

Logan was the only one who stayed. Storm stopped running, and looked between the three; Danny, Jean, and Logan. Logan saw this. "I'm the only who can stop them. Get everyone to safety. Go."

Storm did as she was told, and floated into the air.

"Jean!" Logan shouted. Jean continued to hug Danny, stroking his hair. Logan heard the people that didn't make it out disintegrate, as did many other things. Water from the ocean rose around the island like a barrier.

Logan looked at the destruction, and then at the women he loved, who was embracing what he thought of as his son, just like he thought of Rogue as his daughter.

"Jean, I know you're still there!" Logan shouted, but was met with his skin peeling away.

He started to walk towards them, his shirt disintegrating, and his skin healing and being torn off again. When Jean saw Logan actually making some process, she put Danny behind her. Logan, after much pain, finally was able to stand in front of Jean and Danny.

"You would die for them?" Jean hissed.

"No. Not for them. For you. For you and for Danny." Logan said, and Jean's angered face turned sad. "Save me."

Logan looked at her with glassy eyes. "I love you."

Right as he was about to stab her, something stopped him.

Danny stepped out from behind his mother with a determined face. Logan was confused, but Jean's eyes widened as she looked at him. "Danny, don't do this."

Danny didn't say anything, but put his hands on her head, and closed his eyes. The wind started to pick up, and Logan was thrown away. He watched as Danny took a step back. The black veins disappeared from Jean's face and neck, and her eyes went back to normal. She collapsed and Danny faced Logan. His veins and eyes were black and he wore a cruel smile.

His hair turned white, but his eyes stayed the same. He looked at Jean, and his smile faltered. "Sorry, Mother. Had to do what I had to do."

He closed his eyes, and he turned into a giant red phoenix. He flew into the sky, and went off in a random direction. Then, Logan watched astonished as the red phoenix turned blue, and quickly changed directions, heading off somewhere else.

Logan ran up to Jean, and started to shake her awake. "Jean, wake up. Wake up."

Jean's eyes fluttered, and then opened. They widened instantly.

"Where's Danny!" She shouted, gripping his arms.

"He took off. I don't know where to."

Jean's eyes went glassy, and she started to sob. Logan held her close, and wondered what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>*laughs evilly*<strong>

**Kadzait: *shakes head at Kodi***

**I am not proud of the new few chapters.**

**Kadzait: Why?**

**You'll find out.**

**Thanks to these people who favorited and/or followed and JOINED THE FAMILY!: _Mysticfalls2357 and Artemislover._**

**Reviews:**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Grr. And no, no they can't mess with me! Especially not now. XD**


	9. Chapter 8

Ch.8

They brought Jean back to the mansion, and checked her over, but she couldn't stop worrying about Danny. When they were done, they all went to bed. The next morning, the adults gathered in an office, and began to talk.

"Alright, first off, what did Danny do?" Storm asked. Jean sighed, and rubbed her head. "When Logan tried to kill me, The Blue Phoenix's desire to protect the Red Phoenix rose up, but Danny's instinct to protect everybody won out in the end. He entered my mind, and took the Red Phoenix, putting it in his. I know this will sound crazy, but without the Phoenix, I don't feel whole. It is apart of me, and Danny took it away, though ultimately saving me." Jean explained.

Everyone looked at her in shock, and Jean sighed again. "He knew what would happen, but he couldn't see me dead."

Everyone looked down.

"So, why did the Red Phoenix fly off, but then turn into the Blue Phoenix as he flew?" Logan asked.

"That's a simple answer. The Red Phoenix had control when he flew off, but the Blue Phoenix, being Danny's original empowerment, took control, even if the Red Phoenix is its creator." Jean answered.

"So, Danny has control of both Phoenix's?" Hank asked.

"No. There's Danny, the Red Phoenix, and the Blue Phoenix; three separate consciousnesses, each one fighting to take control. Danny has no control over the other two, but he can fight for control over his body." Jean informed.

"So, how are we going to find Danny, and bring him down?" Storm asked. Hank leaned forward. "It won't be easy. I can tell you that much."

Jean shook her head. "No, it won't, because the Red Phoenix and the Blue Phoenix are connected, as parent and child. The Red Phoenix wouldn't dare allow anyone near Danny within a five mile radius."

Logan got up from the wall he was leaning on. "How 'bout we find Danny before we think of a plan. I mean, all we did was see him fly off. We don't know if he got to his destination, or if the Red Phoenix took control."

Bobby, Kitty, and Pete came running in. "Danny's on the news."

The adults got up, and followed the kid's. As they walked in, they saw a blue phoenix flying across the screen.

"It really is a frightening scene. No one knows if this is an escaped creature or a mutant on the loose. The organization known as the G.I.W. have already tried to take this beast down, but it completely wiped them out. After it was done, it took off in the direction of Amity Park, Illinois. We have just been informed it disappeared in the outskirts. Witnesses say it took the shape of a human, before stumbling into a cave. The entrance iced over before anyone could get in it, and the ice is nearly impossible to break…"

"Found him." Logan commented. Storm smacked his head. "We need to get to the jet."

Logan nodded, and they headed back downstairs, got on the jet, and headed off. Logan and Storm drove, and Jean and Hank sat in the back. Jean looked out the window, lost in thought. It took a few hours, but they made it. They landed nearby, and exited. They walked to where the iced over entrance was.

They all tried to break the ice, but it was impossible. All it did was chip.

"We don't have time for this." Logan hissed, and tried to smash it again, along with the others, except Jean. She closed her eyes, and focused on Danny's mind.

_Red Phoenix, Blue Phoenix, Danny, Young Danny smiling and gesturing to come._

She gasped, and opened her eyes. The other's looked at her worriedly. "What is it?" Storm asked. Jean didn't answer, as she walked forward, and touched the ice. A hole appeared in the ice, just big enough to walk through. The adults looked at each other, before Jean walked in, and the hole closed up behind her.

From each side, the adults tried to break the ice, but it was useless. Jean set up a mind link.

_What just happened? _Logan practically screamed.

_I think Danny just wants me. _Jean answered calmly.

_Why you though? _Storm asked. _B_

_ecause he still thinks of me as his mother._

Logan rubbed his face. _Be careful, Jean. _

Jean nodded, but they didn't see it. _I will. _

The red-head turned, and started into the cave. It was dark and she could hardly see. Just when she couldn't anymore, she saw a light up ahead. When she got closer, she saw it was Danny.

Danny was floating in the air, on his back, and he looked asleep. Half of his body flared red, while the other blue, but overall it glowed white.

Jean was very surprised by this, to say the least. She wanted to hug him, but didn't dare touch him.

_I found him. _She said, and sent an image of Danny.

_What the heck is wrong with him? _Hank asked. Jean looked at Danny's peaceful face, or at least, it looked peaceful. _He's lying in dormant. I might have to go into his mind. _

_Jean, you have to be careful in there. If you're not, you could get hurt. _Logan said.

Jean sighed out loud. _I know Logan. _

She could practically see his head shaking.

_I'm serious, Jean. You already know he has ten walls and ten guards. Each wall has a key, that's why it's so hard to get through them. _

A mental image of the key appeared in Jean's mind.

_His mind set is very complicated. It's a labyrinth. Only the guards really know how to get to the mind's center. Listen to them. They're really helpful. _

Jean nodded, but she knew he couldn't see it. _Alright Logan, I'll be careful. _

Before, he could say anything; she sat down by Danny's head, and entered his mind.

* * *

><p>The Blue Phoenix wavered in its flight as Danny tried again to take back control. It hissed and told him to stay quiet and leave him alone. Danny would have none of that and tried, in vain, to take back control of what was his.<p>

A green blast erupted from the trees and crashed into the phoenix's chest. Danny, in his mind, screamed loudly at the pain. The Red Phoenix screeched loudly at the blast, worried for her baby's sake. The Blue Phoenix shrugged it off. The ectoplasmic blast had no effect on him, as he was not an ectoplasmic being.

Helicopters painted white appeared in the sky around the Blue Phoenix. White vans on the ground surrounded the phoenix from the ground. Footmen lined the area in-between the cans. The Blue Phoenix only sighed while Danny huddled in a dark corner of his mind, trembling and crying. The Red Phoenix fought to take control and blast every last helicopter out of the sky so they could crash into the vans, creating an explosion that would surely bring a fiery death to every last government agent. The Blue Phoenix fought her back and cooed, telling her reassurances that nothing would or could hurt him.

The Blue Phoenix also tried to comfort Danny, who's memory doors were flying open without his consent. His consolations didn't work too well though. Danny was sobbing hysterically.

The government agents pointed their guns and cannons at the large fire bird and let loose. The blasts disintegrated upon contact and the Blue Phoenix didn't even flinch. The Red Phoenix was trying to, once again, take control and blast every agent to Kingdom Come. And Danny held himself in a ball as everything hurt. Surprisingly, the teen pulled himself from the ground of his mindscape and _demanded_ control of his body.

The Red Phoenix, Blue Phoenix, and Danny all screamed at each other, ordering control over the other two.

The Blue Phoenix pushed them back and, for once, let loose a stream of blue fire from his mouth, thrashing in the sky so the flames blew in every direction. It destroyed the helicopters and obliterated the vans. The agents in the way were turned to dust within seconds.

Danny screamed again. He didn't like the destruction, even though these same people cut him open like a corpse. He pushed towards the Blue Phoenix and not only demanded control, but also began fighting.

The Blue Phoenix's form wavered in the sky, a humanoid form being seen within the large bird. The figure vanished as the Blue Phoenix fought back at Danny. The teen, tears still running down his face, glared and screamed at the Blue Phoenix. He screamed because he was hurt, he was tired, he wanted his control back so he could go home. The teen wanted nothing more than to_ go home_.

The Blue Phoenix's form wavered again, the humanoid figure inside of him becoming brighter as he became stronger. The blue fire bird flew towards the ground and landed, just as Danny took control and turned back into his human body.

He panted and cried as he stood in the midst of blue flames. The flames snaked around him and burned everything in their path.

The teen collapsed to his knees, coughed, and hurled up the little food in his stomach. After getting rid of all the contents in his stomach, he dry-heaved, gasping for breath. The tears dripped off his face and onto the ground.

Whining, the teen pulled himself from the ground, using a scorched tree. He began stumbling from the wreckage of the government agents, arms wrapped around his middle. His head pounded when the Blue and Red Phoenixes were fighting for control, each screeching at him in their own voices. Weakly, his mind self locked itself in a dark room where he was allowed to rest.

The teen's body continued to stumble through the forest. He could hear lots of people nearing him and shied away from them. He wanted to be alone and not being questioned by the reporters or bystanders. His head hurt too much for that right now.

Danny saw a cave in front of him. Stumbling, he entered and used the wall as a support. He stretched out his hand, his entire shaking with the strain, and created an ice wall in front of the entrance. No one could enter. He'd kill himself before he was surrounded by unknown visitors that he could harm with a thought.

Danny stumbled to the back of the cave, where he laid on the ground tiredly. He wrapped his arm around his middle and whimpered, curling in a ball on his side. The two phoenixes continued to yell at him, ordering control of the host's body. The teen continued to hide in his little room and wondered what he could do to get them to stop yelling.

After a conference with the other guards and guides of his mind, he shooed Young Danny out back into the labyrinth of cave tunnels. He split the large group of guards and guides into two groups. He sent one of the groups to another room. His group readied themselves in their room and drew in the Red Phoenix in, while the second group drew the Blue Phoenix into their room.

The battle for control began.

* * *

><p><strong>You all should be happy! Danny's part wasn't even part of the original write up! I just wrote this, like right now. Thought you guys would enjoy it. XD<strong>

**Kadzait: Eager to please, aren't we?**

**Eh. This chapter really lacked Danny-action so I threw some in there. I'm happier with it now. XD**

**Reviews:**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Well... Now we know what Danny can do... :D**

**Crimson Leo: *pumps fist in the air* YES!**

**Guest(1): Hahaha! Glad you're enjoying so much! Hope you enjoyed this new update!**


	10. Chapter 9

Jean didn't expect to end up with a face full of snow. She looked up to see many snow dunes. The wind was harsh, and snow fell from the blank sky above. She got up and looked for the guard. She continued to look for what felt like eternity, but he did not come. She sighed, and tried to feel the key's essence. She was surprised when she found out she was standing on it. She moved the snow away, opened the key, and walked inside.

She did this through a snowy desert, a frozen sea, a frozen geyser, a frozen waterfall, a snow filled forest, a frosty swamp, a peninsula, a mountain, and finally, a canyon.

She walked down the long hall to the main chamber. She wasn't surprised to see it iced over, but what did surprise her was the starry sky above and bloody handprints on the walls. She was about to start searching for the center but something stopped her.

"What are you doing here?"

She whipped around to see a young version of Danny.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Young Danny, but you can call me Young!" The boy responded cheerfully.

Jean smiled at Young's cheerfulness. "Alright Young, where are the other guards?" She asked.

Young's smile did not drop. "They're busy right now. Danny, Phantom, Fenton, Phanten, and Fentom are battling the Red Phoenix, while Fenton, Phantom, Broken, Phenton, and Fantom fight the Blue Phoenix."

Jean was very surprised, even if she didn't know any of those people. "They're fighting the Phoenixes?"

Young nodded. "Of course, Danny wants to gain control over his body again, but he can't do that till he's beat the Phoenixes. He's been fighting with the others for hours."

"Then let's go help them!" Jean said.

Young shook his head. "We can't. Danny took the battle behind the doors. If we were to open them, Red Phoenix would take control and it might take control of _your_ body again."

Jean sighed. "Then what are we going to do?"

Young walked to a hall and looked back. "I can take you to the center. I know you're dying to ask some questions."

Jean nodded and followed Young. As they walked, Jean noticed the iron doors everywhere.

Young explained them, the partners, what each partner controlled, the labyrinth, the handprints, the sky, and many other things Jean asked. It felt like they had been walking for hours when they finally came to the center.

The chamber was snow filled and it was snowing. When they walked in, the hall entrance closed behind them but another was straight in front of them. Jean could see two doors at the end. Jean was startled by the hallway closing, but Young was not. He sat down in the snow, and patted the spot beside him. Jean did as suggested, and she looked around.

Then she spotted something she hadn't before. It was another handprint, only this one was longer. It was growing and two hands were dragging, instead of one. It was dragged all around the room.

"What's happening?" Jean asked, horrified. Young looked at it, as if now just noticing its presence, and he sighed. "Battling for control over both Phoenixes at the same time is taking its toll on Danny. He's never had to this before."

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Jean said. Young shook his head, and smiled. "We aren't doing nothing. I'm still watching the doors and you're boosting Danny's strength."

Jean was confused. "What?"

Young smiled at her ignorance. "Danny still see's you as his mother and with the Phoenixes always around, he'll always think of you as such. When he gives you back the Red Phoenix, you'll see him as your son again."

Jean was shocked. "He was going to give the Phoenix back?"

Young nodded. "Well, yeah. He knows you won't feel exactly whole without it but he wants to tame it, and get it to listen to _you _before he does. The Blue Phoenix isn't helping when it's trying to keep its creator free in spirit. Now, let me explain what we were discussing before you interrupted me."

Young took a deep breath, before continuing. "As I was saying, Danny will always see you as his mother, and having what he thinks is his mother in his mind, wanting to help him, makes him stronger. Therefore, you are boosting his strength, and giving him comfort, and when Danny's strong, the others are too." Jean nodded, and then looked around. "How long have I been in here? It feels like hours have gone by."

Young shook his head. "Actually, it's only been half an hour."

Jean looked at him surprised. "Excuse me?"

Young giggled. "Yeah, Logan was only in here for half an hour too, remember?"

How could she not? That was the most hectic thirty minutes of her life!

"Time is irrelevant in Danny's mind. A second is a minute, a minute is an hour, an hour is a day, a day is a month, a month is a year, a year is a decade, a decade's a century, a century's a millennia, a millennia's a millisecond. You get it?"

Jean nodded, but she only got part of it.

She looked around. "Danny's mind, though confusing, is a beautiful place."

Young nodded. "Yeah, it is. Danny always had a great sense of imagination, even if it's a little morbid."

Jean laughed, and then they were brought out of their musing's by the doors down the hall. They both turned to it. One door was glowing red, while the other was blue. Both doors were trying to get open.

"What's happening?" Jean asked.

Young shrugged. "I don't know! Honest! I haven't been sure about what was going on in there for some time!"

The two got up, and started to back away. The doors opened, and a great wind sent Jean and Young on their backs, Jean being knocked out.

When she awoke again, she found herself staring at Danny's half hair, half eyes, and big smile.

"Hey Mom, how you doing?" He said.

"Danny?" Jean asked. Danny nodded, and held out his hand, which Jean accepted. She looked around the room and found others staring at her. The Red Phoenix and the Blue Phoenix sat behind the guards and guides, calmly. Young was with a boy with white hair and green eyes, wearing scrubs, and sneakers. Young waved at her. She waved back, smiling, and then looked at Danny.

"We were so worried about you." She said, touching his cheek.

"I know, but I had to get away. It's hard to go dormant with two entity's trying to be free."

Jean laughed. "I would think so."

Danny smiled. "It's time for you to wake up."

Jean looked confused. "What about you?"

Danny continued smiling, ad shook his head. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Jean shook her head. "Danny-"

"I'll be fine."

Danny touched her forehead.

The Red Phoenix launched forward, grabbed her, and pulled her out of his mind. The last thing she saw was Danny and the other's waving at her, before she was gone.

Jean awoke startled, in her own body. The first thing she realized was that she felt… whole. She had the Phoenix back!

She looked down at Danny, whose eyes were fluttering. "Danny?"

Danny's eye's opened, and he smiled. "Told you I'd be fine."

Jean laughed and pulled him into a hug, which he gladly accepted.

"Oh Danny, I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too." Danny said. They pulled apart, and Jean kissed his forehead. "I can't believe the Phoenix is back in me and it's controlled."

Danny smiled at her. "Remember when you told me at the camp that I was stronger than anything?"

Jean nodded.

"That gave me strength."

Jean smiled, and gave him another hug. This was her son, hers to keep.

They pulled away, and Jean looked at him. "How 'bout we join the others?"

Danny nodded and they got up, arms linked. When they got to the entrance, Danny melted the ice. They greeted the adults and the adults greeted them happily. It was a great reunion and they went home.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not particulary proud of this chapter but it'll do.<strong>

**Kadzait: It sucks.**

**SHUT UP. DID I ASK YOU?**

**Kadzait: No but you didn't have to.**

**-.-**

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following AND WELCOME TO THE FAMILY: _Terfa, _**

**Reviews:**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Well, looks like he won. XD**

**Crimson Leo: Hehehe! Thanks so much! *takes box of cookies and devours them* ...my mom is a health nut so...**

**Akra: I know HE'S FRIKKIN DANNY! XD And thanks so much! Glad you enjoy them so much!**


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

The next few days were hectic. Everyone was welcoming Jean and Danny back, Jean was adopting Danny, and they had a funeral for Scott. They placed his grave right next to Professor's.

Bobby was traveling down the halls, and came across Rogue's room. She was sitting on her bed.

"You're back." He said surprised.

Rogue got up, as he walked closer. "I'm sorry. I had too."

Bobby shook his head. "This isn't what I wanted."

Rogue smiled. "I know. It's what I wanted."

Bobby looked down, and they grabbed hands.

* * *

><p>Logan watched the news as MacArthur introduced the United States new ambassador, Hank McCoy. Logan smiled and said "Way to go, fur ball." before he walked outside. Storm threw a party just for the fun of it. He walked within the crowd, and ended up next to Jean. "Hey."<p>

Jean turned to him. "Hey."

They turned to the makeshift stage, as Danny walked up it with a smile, a black guitar strapped to his back. Rogue and Bobby walked up next to Logan, and he smiled down at his 'daughter'.

"Hey guys. I'm going to sing you guys a song today." Danny said into the mic.

Everyone cheered, Jean, Rogue, and Logan the loudest.

Danny smiled. "It's called Light Up The Sky." (By Duncan.)

_This is your billion dollar lotto ticket_

Everyone was surprised by how smooth Danny's voice was and how well he played.

_This is your lucky break don't wanna miss it  
><em>_This is your super super sweet sixteen  
><em>_This is your brand new whip just got the keys  
><em>_This is your Friday night you just got paid  
><em>_This is your wedding anniversary  
><em>_This is for you and all your crazy friends  
><em>_This is your party and no it never ends_

_It's going down, right here, right now  
><em>_Now it's going down, right here_

_Tonight we're gonna light up the sky  
><em>_Tonight we're gonna light up the sky  
><em>_So put your, put your hands up high  
><em>_Tonight we're gonna light up the sky  
><em>_Light up the sky_

_We're gonna  
><em>_Light it up  
><em>_Light it up  
><em>_Light it up_

_We're gonna  
><em>_Light it up  
><em>_Light it up  
><em>_  
><em>_Tonight we're gonna light up the sky_

_We're gonna  
><em>_Light it up  
><em>_Light it up  
><em>_Light it up_

__We're gonna  
><em>_Light it up  
><em>_Light it up__

_Tonight we're gonna light up the sky_

_This is the first official day of summer  
><em>_This is your finally got that hot chick's number  
><em>_This is your turning 15 quinceanera  
><em>_This is your mani pedi did your hair up_

_This is your seven figure record deal  
><em>_This is your cheeseburger happy meal  
><em>_This is your high school graduation  
><em>_So turn up that kool and the gang celebration_

_It's going down, right here, right now  
><em>_Now it's going down, right here_

_Tonight we're gonna light up the sky  
><em>_Tonight we're gonna light up the sky  
><em>_So put your, put your hands up high  
><em>_Tonight we're gonna light up the sky  
><em>_Light up the sky_

_We're gonna  
><em>_Light it up  
><em>_Light it up  
><em>_Light it up_

_We're gonna  
><em>_Light it up  
><em>_Light it up_

_Tonight we're gonna light up the sky_

_We're gonna  
><em>_Light it up  
><em>_Light it up  
><em>_Light it up_

_We're gonna  
><em>_Light it up  
>Light it up<em>

_Tonight we're gonna light up the sky_

_This is your pimped out bar mitzvah  
><em>_This is your red carpet snapping pictures  
><em>_So if you're out there and you're having fun  
><em>_Than act like you don't really give a fu…_

_Tonight we're gonna light up the sky  
><em>_Tonight we're gonna light up the sky  
><em>_So put your, put your hands up high  
><em>_Tonight we're gonna light up the sky  
><em>_Light up the sky_

_We're gonna  
><em>_Light it up  
><em>_Light it up  
><em>_Light it up_

_We're gonna  
><em>_Light it up  
><em>_Light it up  
><em>_  
><em>_Tonight we're gonna light up the sky... __(x4)_

The crowd cheered, and Danny waved Rogue up. She shook her head, but a mischief smile made its way onto his face. He used his telekinesis to float her onto the stage. When she got up there, she punched Danny's arm. The crowd was laughing.

"Hey Bobby, I think you got some competition." Jean said teasingly. Bobby rolled his eyes, and Rogue started singing some random song Danny chose, as he strummed his guitar. The crowd was wild with her singing too.

"He _is_ your son." Logan muttered.

Jean looked at him. "No, he's not... Friday he'll be."

Logan looked at her happily "So you're really doing it?"

Jean nodded, and Logan side hugged her. "That's great!"

Jean nodded happily. "I was hoping you'd help him with his guy stuff, you know, since you knew him longer than me."

Logan nodded. "Course, the kid's got to get away from his mother sometime."

Jean punched his arm and they started cheering when Danny and Rogue started to do a duet.

The X-men were always more interesting when Danny Phantom was with them.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT'S A WRAP PEOPLE!<strong>

**Kadzait: *is startled awake* It's over? I mean, oh yeah, it's over! WOO!**

***slaps Kad* You make me cry.**

**Kadzait: ...YES! *begins dancing***

***trips Kad down 30 flights of stairs and smiles innocently as he screams in pain* Well, this trilogy is over! I ain't doing anything else with Phantom Wolf! Was going to do Days of Future Past BUT with all the crap I did in the trilogy, it just wasn't going to work.**

**Kadzait: YES! OOOOOOWWWWWW!**

**SHUT UP KAD, NO ONE LIKES YOU! And if ya'll notice that I do a lot of songs in a lot of my fics, music speaks to me so LIVE WITH IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!**

**Kadzait: GRRR- OW -RRRRRR!**

**Thanks to _MoonShadow7117 _for following this story~! XD**

**Reviews:**

**SomeItalian: Nah, not a lot of people read this one but it's all good. XD And Andy needs some serious help. THANKS FOR THE MILKIE! XD**

**Akra: Awwww, thanks so much! Glad you enjoyed the family moments! Didn't know how many people would! XD You made me feel amazing!**

**TomgirlBre: They're normal-ish. You can't be normal when you're harboring phoenixes in your brain and have super, awesome superpowers (yes, I said super twice). XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Hahahahaha! So glad you loved! I had a feeling you would like my ending!**

**Crimson Leo: Thank you thank you! XD Glad you enjoyed!**


	12. Thank You's!

**This is not a chapter! Did you not see the word 'epilogue' on the last one? XD**

**Kadzait: Just get on with the thank yous already.**

**You Negative Nancy! *big evil grin***

**Kadzait: Of Lord, please no, not another nickname.**

**Yes; another nickname. Anyways; keep reading!**

**Thank you to everyone for reading this story! Guests, since I have none of your pen-names, thank you for reading and following as best as you could! XD**

**Thank you to these people (again) for favoriting and/or following this story and being part of the family: ****_BringbackDannyPhantom, Dark Raven 19, _****_Enchanting Elf, Fantomo, King Zerthin, Lalenja, Mary Elrondile, MoonShadow7117, Motis Timere, One for Inspiration, Artemis Lover, Kitkatkate2008, Mysticfalls2357, Roselin, Suntan140, FlopsytheStingyDingo, Gigabyte2598, WithBurningApathy, Dracula-Key, Terfa, and Writers4readers._**

**And thanks to all you reviewers: ****_Crimson Leo, Akra, BringbackDannyPhantom, SomeItalian, Guest(1), Supaherolena02, Gigabyte2598, Suntan140, and One for Inspiration._**

**All of you were great and I'm glad ya'll enjoyed! I'd say something else but there's really nothing to say so GOODBYE!**

**Reviews (from last chapter):**

**Crimson Leo: I _might_ do that idea but it probably won't be connected to Phantom Wolf in any way, shape, or form. That would just screw up the entire Trilogy. Great idea though. We'll see if I come up with any ideas for it. XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: You_ better_ be happy with the cliché-ness! I could-a done something totally emotional and dramatic! XD Nah, I'm just messing with ya... Or am I? (Kadzait: Oh Lord, why? Why me? Why must I be _her_ muse? Me: Cause I'm awesome like that. Kadzait: That is NOT it!)**

**TomgirlBre: Glad you loved~! And Kad? Funny? What is this sorcery? (Kadzait: HA-HA! SOMEONE LIKES ME! Me: A lot more people like me more so than you. Kadzait: *sniff, sniff* Me: O.O I didn't mean to make you cry. Hug? Kadzait: *nods and we begin hugging* Me: *starts crying* We're having a touchy moment. Kadzait: I know... WHAT IS THIS?! Both: *begin sobbing into the other*)**

**Akra: Awww, thank you so much! Your reviews were sweet! At first, I wasn't all that confident but then you reviewers came along and I feel like the queen of the world! XD**


End file.
